Fiero Egoista Dio
by elle XVI
Summary: A girl gets involved in a murder that she was never supposed to witness .However after being kidnapped by the assailant she figures out that nothing compares to the upcoming situation in which she will be forced to be treated as Mello's slave ...
1. Chapter 1

The story you are about to read is published in order to please every girl that loves Mihael Keehl , the blond boy also known as Mello .

This story does not focus on a very pretty , hot , intelligent girl that happens to be an expert at wielding guns and does everything perfectly . Imogene is really one of the kindest persons one would be really pleased to meet . Nonetheless she has a few friends and every one seems to really think that she looks down on them judging from her formal way of speaking and her mature behavior……. The only thing she wants is to find somebody who will really appreciate her respectful manner , her cheeks that turn crimson often , her beautiful soul and her clumsiness .

Who would ever think that an aggressive blond boy would be interested in a girl with sandy blond hair , green eyes and rosy cheeks that burn at his touch ? Will he learn to control his impulsive behavior that really makes her mad and how will he cope with the short tempered side of hers and that really picky attitude ?

Many will think that her personality is really impossible to exist but according to the Chinese zodiac this is a Dog's personality .Mello thinks it is all a bunch of nonsense and that what she is really trying to prove is that she is different .

Mello is convinced that this girl can be his pawn ….his slave for eternity and that he can tame her by making her see what a cold , spoiled and insignificant person she is .

Imogene is sure that Mello is a nefarious and uncaring boy that underestimates her and is not worth her kindness and respect so by acting cold around him she tries to hide her true emotions that emerge along with her crimson cheeks , covered by her curls .

When geniuses desire having a slave ….. When kind souls put on a cold façade …. When blond gods want to be number one …. When seemingly frozen hearts start to burn….then it is high time I wrote a series of events called :

**" _Fiero -Egoista-Dio"_**

* * *

Read and find out but be careful this story contains violence , lemons and Mello's sudden outbursts and a large amount of passion , lust , envy and hormones …

**I appreciate your reading this story and I would be pleased if you reviewed ! Thanks for reading !!!**


	2. Start

"I want everyone to be ready for the operation . I won't forgive any mistakes ." The young blond boy said seriously emphasizing on the word any . Mello was an overly ambitious young genius that wanted everything to be perfect… his plan was flawless . He had a rather strange obsession with being number one, second to none …. First.

His actions are described perfectly by a phrase that he found himself using very often.

"By any means necessary ……"

He didn't care if he would resort to murder , kidnapping or blackmailing after all he had great power in his hands considering he was one of the higher ranked individuals in the mafia. Nonetheless he didn't hesitate to benefit from that . Mello could care less if the hole mafia died because simply he was using them . They were just a tool . To him what really mattered was to surpass Near that big headed twit . The only thing that separated him from a non human being was his weakness . He was affected by his feelings and he subdued to his obsession ….chocolate. He was often seen sitting on a leather couch like an emperor , alone because no one could rival him in the appearance department no one could be that bright .

His gaze , his confidence , his bravery , his nerve made him look like a god . Those piercing blue eyes were alluring and they matched perfectly with his blond hair . Even a whore would be tempted to leave her job and be with him. That could be considered a justifiable action due to the fact that Mello was a very arousing male . In simpler words he was a hot beast . However he tended to stay away from prostitutes afraid that his hormones would cloud his judgment .

"I don't care if you have to kill him … he is trash anyway . The only thing I want is the file with the evidence against us . We can't afford to let the police find our current hideout . Am I clear ?"

"Okay guys, you heard Mello ." Ross said grinning at the younger male that sat back down and pulled out a bar of chocolate .

"Where is that bastard's mansion ?"

"Hm it won't be hard to locate ……."

* * *

GOLDBERRY STREET , LONDON 8:30

This was a very quiet street . Imogene would describe it as boring and dull . She was a girl with many types of interests such as drawing , reading Japanese graphic manga and collecting Japanese dolls . Her interest were strange considering she was only 16-years old . She had to admit that she never liked school . Imogene had a few close friends . For some reason she herself could not explain everyone seemed to push her away . She acknowledged the fact that she was not that social but her spirit was kind . Someone could say that her soul was pure but she doubted that having in mind her usually short temper and her outbursts . Imogene was proud …. She was very proud , very ambitious and she had a strong sense of justice . Nevertheless the girl never seemed to care about her feelings . Nobody had ever asked her out , nobody had ever bother to compliment her and nobody had ever confessed his love for her . An exception to this was her family . Not that it bothered her . She tried to hide all those signs of weakness but deep inside her heart she was tortured .

Imogene the girl with sandy blond hair , green eyes and a stubborn stare was always polite always smiling always trying to please others always cold….. Little did she know that that fateful cold winter night would change her completely .

"Honey come down I need you for something …." That was her mother that probably needed her help with something .

"Coming!" She liked going out at night though her father was downright against it .

When finally she came down she faced her mother that was currently washing the dishes.

"My dear could you do me a favor ?"

"Of course , what is it"

"Well, you know mister Faintersmith …."

"Yes , he is the one living in that huge mansion three blocks away , right?"

"Exactly , he asked me to bring him some medicines because he is old and he can't go to the pharmacy ."

"Okay I will go ."

"Let me give you the medicines first ……" her mother searched through the kitchen cupboards in order to reveal a blue bag with some bottles inside .

"Please be careful Imogene ."

"Don't worry mom…."

She stepped out of her house and began walking down the street . This was a cold night and it scared her a little bit . However there was little chance of her being attacked . Her hands were cold she was only wearing a white woolen sweater , black skirt and a pair of boots . She decided that the best course of action would be to wear her jeans but since it was only three blocks away she didn't care a lot .quietly she started humming to herself…..

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I wrote this note after reading a comment . Well I am glad somebody asked this question . My dear reader I appreciate your comment and I am willing to explain the meaning of the title. You see , I have this strange obsession with foreign languages and I decided to name my story using words in Spanish .**

**Fiero-Proud , Egoista-Egoistic , Dio-God**

**This title was chosen after I decided that all of these adjectives were matching Mello's behavior whereas the only one that applies for Imogene too is proud. I chose Spanish because I felt like it sounded more powerful and strange. I hope you all continue reading and reviewing !!!**


	3. Resurrection

Imogene stepped in the front yard of Mr. Faintersmith's mansion examining her surroundings . She walked down the cement path that obviously lead to the entrance of his residence . While she was eyeing her surroundings she noticed something rather strange . She remembered the old man having a Mercedes Benz but now she saw another car a black Lexus that was parked in front of the entrance . Imogene was curious but another thought came quickly to her mind .

"It's not like he can't afford buying another car ………."

Little did she know that the man couldn't drive the car due to his condition and that the car didn't belong to him. She didn't mind though because she only wanted to get this over with .

"Now why do I have this strange feeling …….."

Before entering the huge residence she looked around one more time . You may have a faint idea of what is going to happen now but Imogene was totally unaware of the danger ….

She began to get suspicious because no one had heard the door and most of the lights were turned off . When she reached the second floor she paced through the living room and the dining room , heading for the office . Quietly she opened the wooden door and stepped in . Her eyes widened at the sigh before her . Mr. Faintersmith was probably sleeping on his desk but something didn't seem right . She placed the medicines on the front of his desk looking around . She thought that if she was late her mother would worry but now her instinct was telling her to make sure he was alive.

She approached the body silently closing the door . She touched his neck in order to see if he was breathing but he didn't have a pulse . Pushing the negative thoughts away she tried to lift his head of the desk. However as she proceeded to do so she noticed a crimson liquid coming from his lips. To be more exact it was coming from his mouth . The site was terrifying . Her heartbeat quickened as she started to step away from him . There were not any wounds so she assumed he had been poisoned by someone .

Imogene started panicking . Why , why did she have to get involved in this ? But now it was time to act quickly . What could she do? The thing that scared her even more was some voices that came from the living room . They definitely belonged to men . But they didn't sound friendly and the old man was living alone . Could the other car belong to them and if so, who were they ? Unable to hear their conversation she assumed that it was the police . Grave mistake ………

She closed her eyes praying that they would help her and opened the door stepping out of the office .

"What on earth ………"

They looked more like criminals than policemen . The servants were lying on the floor fatally wounded . Why didn't she hear any gunshots ? She wanted to run away … she was afraid but now she could not get away . No escape ……..

"Look what we have here ……"

"Who is that brat ?"

"I have now idea but I think she heard us….."

There were three of theme one with blond hair and dark complexion , another one that was wearing a costume and had light complexion and the third was a muscular tall male .

"Wait let me explain ………"

Ha ha come here little girl ! The muscular one grabbed her by the waist and forced her to stay still . Imogene let out a scream of agony and terror. But he quickly muted her by placing his hand over her mouth .

"No time for games with little girls ….. The boss wants the file ."

"What if she knows where it is ?"

"Let us find out then ……"

He released her while gripping her neck tightly . God she thought she was about to die from his grip.

"Speak girl , do you know anything about the file the bastard is hiding ….."

Imogene was unable to answer due to her shock . She only moved her lips without saying anything .

"Speak damn you !" He yelled and slapped her . Some rolled down her cheeks forming small rivulets . She wondered if she would be able to see her family again , if she had known that this was her final day with them she would apologize to her little brother for screaming at him , she would kiss sweetly her mother that cared deeply about her and she would hug her father like he was hugging her . So many things taken for granted .

Slowly her eyes closed as the girl fainted , her curly hair spreading on the cold floor her lips red from her crying , her cheeks crimson from the pain .

"Look what you've done now …"

"He is right the brat might not know a anything about it but-"

"You two idiots we will bring her to the Boss ."

"He asked for the file not for a little defenseless girl ."

"Well she will be a present to him and when the brat wakes up she will tell us about the file ."

"You are right Jose , let's get out of here now ."

The three of them carried the girl in the car leaving the mansion . The text you are about to read is the end of Imogene's death and the start of her new life next to a God .

* * *

MAFIA HIDEOUT , 12: 30 PM

"So what you are saying is that you didn't find the file but you brought this useless girl here ?" Mello asked slightly annoyed .

"We searched everywhere even in his drawers nothing was found …"

"Damn……. Mello cursed glaring at them ."

"Hey Mello …" Ross said grinning at the blond male . "This girl might appear useful if she knows something about the evidence ."

"This is what we thought too , Boss ."

"I doubt it , why would he say anything to a person so much younger than he is . Except for the fact that she might be related to him . Even so we would know ." Mello said seriously eyeing the blond girl that was unconscious on the opposite couch .

"Even if she is useless I think Mello would appreciate having his own pet . After all she ain't have bad …."

"So now what do we do ?"

"Well you will go back and blowup the entire place ."

"Why ? How is that logical?"

"Everything will be damaged , the police won't be able to find the file and most importantly it will seem like an accident ."

"Should we burn the girl too ?"

Mello turned his gaze to the girl . Something about her was very ….strange . He saw her blond locks that were shining, spread on the cushion her almost pale complexion and that red mark on her neck that one of his men had caused . Why did he need that trash ? She was utterly useless to him but since she was his gift he decided that maybe he would keep her there for the time being .

"No , you brought her here now we can't let her free . She will talk to the police ."

"Her family will go to the police though , they are going to search for her ."

"Well then they will just have to assume she was burnt with the entire mansion then ."

That was Mello …. Always ahead of everyone , always benefiting from unfortunate situations , always on the spotlight .

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This chapter was the end of the prologue . To be honest I just wanted to finish this in order to start writing about Imogene's situation with the mafia guys . I felt like I had to add many details here but Mello's reaction at her arrival was the most significant part here . I liked how he thought the girl was useless and decided to keep her there instead of killing her . This can be easily explained by the fact that Mello has to figure out why she was there and protect the hideout at the same time . He is also still a human so I doubt he would ever hurt her . After all he didn't raise a hand on Kiomi or Sayu … or that idiot that I dislike ,Halle Lidner . He was just using them . So review please, I deeply appreciate your comments !**


	4. In heaven with an ignorant god

Mello was currently gazing on the opposite wall while eating a bar of chocolate . This girl was the least important of his worries . What mattered now was surpassing Near by solving the case first . Then he was going to stand on top of the whole world . He would be officially number one . The world's most capable genius . He wanted to show Near that he was the true successor to the great L. He gazed one more time at the sleeping girl next to his form . He had to admit that this girl was an unwanted present . Something that sooner or later he would decide to use to satisfy his needs . Little did he know that she was not like the average girl .

Suddenly her body began to move . She moaned quietly while her eyes started blinking . She had to get used to the light . Imogene tried to stand up from her current position but she was weak and fragile . Her current situation would not allow her to move . Her limbs were numb . She tried to speak a few words .

"M-Mother ……. A-Are you here ?"

Mello ignored her question . He couldn't care less about her .

"Where am I ?"

Another question . Mello didn't face the girl but he spoke nevertheless .

"You have been brought to my hideout , girl ."

Imogene sifted uncomfortably while trying to recognize the voice . It was vain .She didn't know that person that was currently speaking to her . She changed to a sitting position on the couch and tried to focus . God she was afraid that she really had been kidnapped . This was not a dream . She was no longer in Mr. Faintersmith's mansion . She was in a foreign place . She was no longer in her mother's arms now she was in Mello's ignorant and cold hands . She felt the hostility immediately .

"Who the hell are you ?" Her voice was trembling with fear and agony.

The blond boy put both of his long legs on the table in front of them and narrowed his eyes without looking at her .

"You can call me Mello ." He said .

"I-where am I…. Why am I here, do you know my parents ?"

"I told you before girl , you are in my hideout ."

"How did I -" Suddenly all the memories of the previous incident came in mind . If what she remembered was correct then those men had brought her here .

"Why am I here ?" She didn't want to use his name . She didn't care who he was or did she ?

"You are here by accident and as I see it you are going to be staying here for a long time ."

"That is impossible ….."

"Do you think I want you here? "

"Uhhh….?"

"You will obviously cause me trouble ."

"Don't talk … to me like I wanted to come here ."

Mello raised his eyebrow at her then turned his gaze to the wall once again .

"You have some nerve , don't you?"

"You are telling me that I have been kidnapped for no reason at all and you expect me to be quiet ?!"

"You're here for only a few hours and you already started making me mad ."

"Please let me go back …….."

"Impossible ………."

"Why …." She was in a state of shock and Mello was not helping .

"Because you are dead ………" his reply made her eyes widen . Was he mad ? How could she be dead . This place was strange and it confused her . She doubted that her future would be as she had planned it . This was a living nightmare .

"Nonsense you-" Mello switched on the TV in front of her and she focused her attention on the screen .

" One of the most wealthy men in London has passed away in a fire .It occurred at 10:15 in the night . There are currently no signs of survivors . It seems that the whole mansion was burned and the bodies cannot be recognized due to severe damage by the fire .The parents of a young girl say that their daughter was there too . She didn't arrive at home last night and the police is sure that the girl was burnt with the rest of the individuals in the mansion . Janet we can see her parents that are currently going through a terrible situation …."

When Imogene saw her parents crying and screaming her name she started crying to . So they thought she was dead !she wanted desperately to hug them and tell them she was alive . But that was not feasible . They wouldn't let her go .

Mello ignored her and stood up while greeting his partner Matt that had just entered .

"So how is it going ?" He asked not noticing the girl that had kneeled in front of the TV .

"Matt …come in ."

"Uhh why is a crying girl in here Mello ?" Matt was surprised to say the least . Mello was not the type that would bring a girl in the hideout . Who was she ?

"They brought her to me ….as a present …." Mello said it like he was referring to trash .

"You get weird presents , man ….."

Matt looked at the girl one last time before Mello pulled him out of the room in order for them to discuss about the case .

Imogene stopped crying . She was already weak and now it got worse . Why did that happen to her . She preferred her boring neighborhood to this terrible situation . Still she could not believe that she was supposed to be dead . She imagined how it would be if she was burnt with the whole mansion . She shook her head in disbelief .

However she really despised the boy's reaction . Who did he think he was ? She could feel his cold gaze on her even if he wasn't there . She knew that she was useless to him . She had nowhere to go , nowhere to turn to for comfort . She was alone in the middle of nowhere and that made her feel like Alice in wonderland .

"Hey girl ! Come with me ….."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Well I promise that there will be a lot of Matt in the next chapter . So Imogene finally came around …. Mello is just ignoring her and Matt is treating her like Mello's little puppy . Let's see what will happen …….Please review and continue reading !I love my reviewers!


	5. Judjement

Imogene was lying in a cold cell . She was there for a whole hour . She started getting hungry , she could tell due to the fact that her stomach ached . She put her hands on her tummy massaging the area . When she used to think about being kidnapped she would find herself worrying over trivial things such as being clean and attractive . That was if the kidnapper was a handsome male ….Now she thought she was really stupid to think that being beautiful mattered and she didn't care about Mello's opinion either . Imogene knew that she had taken a bath three days ago and she was comfortable with her body . Now she didn't care if her hair was greasy or messy and her skin dirty . She hugged her knees to her chest and began crying and laughing at the same time due to the irony of the situation and the pain she had caused to her family . She smiled bitterly while playing with a few blond locks thinking that right now she looked ugly , pathetic , unattractive , miserable and helpless .

"Mom … Dad , please come and save me ……I'm alive…….."

* * *

"That is my theory for now Matt …."

"Okay …."

"Have you been listening ?" Mello asked Matt calmly but deep inside he was annoyed.

"Yeah …."

"The operation will start in a week . The preparations should be finished by then …"

"Gives me time to prepare ….. I guess …."

"I….. need your skills Matt ." Mello admitted not looking at his partner . Matt stared at him not bothering to remove his goggles .

"Damn … you are scary when you do that …." Matt focused on his game again .

"I'm serious … you have to try your best . I won't accept any mistakes Matt !"

"Calm down no need to get so worked up , man ."

Then a man came into the room interrupting them .

"The girl is not eating …..she bitted me when I gave her food ."

Mello lifted an eyebrow obviously irritated .

"Don't tell me you can't handle a little girl ,Jose …."

"I slapped her several times and now she is unconscious ."

"Try to wake her up . I will interrogate her in several minutes …."

Jose exited the room and headed to the cell .

"Is he talking about the one that was crying on the floor when I came in ?"

"Yes , that girl will learn to be quiet ….I can't waste my time on her ….she does not deserve it ."

"That is not how girls should be treated ….."

"I don't care about her … she is useless and a real nuisance ."

"Yeah … makes me feel like I am in the kindergarten…" Matt chuckled and quickly stopped when Mello glared at him .

"Her arrival may cause suspicions … I can't let that happen ."

"Relax …she is not a criminal, man."

"Matt …."

"Hmm…."

"Get back to work …." Mello said seriously . When his friend got out of the room he started pondering on his attitude . Since he became determined to surpass Near he never really spend time with his childhood friend that he now acknowledged as Matt . Mello made only the necessary acquaintances and didn't bother to make friends . Every one of his partners was a single tool except for Matt that was way more than that . Matt may be focused on his video games but he wants to help Mello . Usually he found himself thinking of Matt as a loyal puppy . Because Matt was a puppy in his eyes . He never stopped playing around and risking his life for Mello . Matt seemed quiet , apathetic and bored most of the times but inside he knew that whenever Mello was close to him he could focus on his video game , listen to Mello shouting due to the lack of concentration and his theories that honestly suffocated him . However when Mello was not around Matt felt alone and bored out of his mind .……he still played his video games though.

Mello had that affect on people . He may seemed cold , rude , evil and egoistic but he did not really intend on acting that way . Halle knew and Matt knew too . They became attached to him despite his demeanor because Mello was an ambitious and impulsive child in Halle's eyes and a restless , determined , brother to Matt . He could attract everyone just by looking at them with his icy blue eyes that were full of ambition , determination , impulsiveness , bravery and…….sadness .

Mello knew that he would die sometime in the future …..he would sacrifice in order to avenge his idol . L was Mello's idol and a challenge to him . He was a dream ….and when Kira killed his only dream he became vindictive and harsh .

"Mello your captive is very noisy …." That was Ross that had just walked in the room .

"I am going to interrogate her right now …."

* * *

Imogene was still lying on the cold ground exhausted and nauseous . She never felt worse in her life . That cell was a synonym for hell to her . Lately members of the mafia had checked up on her but she remained unmoving and silent . Her cheeks were red from the slaps she had received , her neck was bruised and her eyes were sore from crying . She looked so unattractive and disgusting there in the corner of the room . She felt like all her beauty was gone along with her happiness …..what a horrible feeling .

Suddenly the door opened and the blond boy that had previously ignored her stepped in looking rather indifferent of her current situation .

She didn't bother to look at him ….she was afraid of being insulted .

"Why don't you eat ?"

She didn't answer ….

"You look horrible ………" Mello continued noticing her injuries .

"Why don't you look at me ?" He suddenly yelled at the girl that was now a few inches away from him .

"Answer me dammit !" He yelled trying to get a response .

Mello lifted the girl's cheek with his fingers forcing her to look at him immediately .

"Leave…me….alone….." She managed to speak a few words but she quickly averted her eyes away from him .

"I want some answers from you …." Mello said now right in front of her in a sitting position .

"I don't know ……..anything that might interest you …" Mello.

It was the first time she used his name . Mello saw that behind his name there was fear , agony and disgust .

"I will decide that , girl…." She didn't expect him to ask her name .

"It's unfair……."

Mello lifted an eyebrow at her statement but continued looking at her .

"Please don't….look at me ." Imogene said shifting away from the blond boy .

"I can't interrogate you without looking at you . You might lie ….."

"I'm ugly and alone which makes me more unattractive ……"

For some reason she felt more secure around the boy . Maybe it was his age or maybe it was his manner ….she didn't know .

"Look I told you before I am not responsible for this ."

"Then who is ?" Imogene yelled furiously trying to push her fear away and stand up for herself .

Mello grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently forcing her eyes to meet his .

"You prefer to have died in the fire !" He shouted at her . "Would you like to be nothing more than ashes ? Your life is safe and all I ask is some answers …."

Her heartbeat quickened and her eyes widened as she breathed heavily after his outburst . For some reason Mello enjoyed seeing her afraid. Her eyes were looking straight into his , her heartbeat could match his own and her temperature was higher than it normally was …..and all that because of him .

"You are in no position of answering so-" Mello noticed that the girl had fainted in his arms . It was probably due to her awful condition . The cell was not helping a lot .

"Damn you really are a bother ." Mello said .

"Yeah a cuddly bother ….."Matt said from the entrance with his cigarette in hand and a light smirk on his face .

"Go get a spare mattress …." Mello ordered . "I think she has a fever ….and some aspirins too…." He said seriously to the male standing on the door .

"The bother has some pretty amazing powers ….."

"Matt !" Mello yelled still holding her in his arms .

"Whatever ….."

Mello was a boy that was currently holding a girl . He had never done that before and it seemed strange . He was suppressing his hormones for a long time now and he decided that they wouldn't get in his way of being number one . He didn't have time for such games and that girl was just a pawn but nevertheless he would never forget how he made that girl feel …the power he had over her . The same power that made her organism react in that way . It made him feel like a god ….a really cruel god .

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is were things start getting interesting . I was thinking on how Mello would start seeing Imogene with a different way and I figure out that this will be pretty hard to write but no worries . I must prepare for the future lemons so continue reading and reviewing !


	6. Reisen

Imogene woke up after a few hours finding herself on a comfortable mattress . For a second she thought she was in her house but she quickly realized she was still in that awful hideout . She felt warm and relaxed . She gazed around still lying on the mattress , it was the same filthy room the only difference being that Mello was leaning on the opposite wall from her holding a bar of chocolate and looking really indifferent . She eyed him , curious as to why he was there . He lifted an eyebrow while licking his lips and tasting the chocolate that was previously melting on them . He was staring at her too and that made her extremely uncomfortable . She was still dirty and she needed a shower but she was afraid to ask him . She sat on the mattress and tried to get used to standing on her feet . Mello walked in front of her and sat on the same chair she used to sit on a few minutes ago .

"You really are a pain in the ass….." Mello said gritting his teeth .

"I-" Imogene didn't know how to answer to a remark like that .

"I could have left you there ….burn you….but-" Mello stopped talking and stared at the girl .

Her hair was not so curly and it didn't look soft at all , she smelled and her skin was dirty too .

"I know nothing about it…." Imogene said quietly .

Mello lifted an eyebrow at her expression . Her head was bent down but he could sense that she despised him ….no, she loathed him . She wished that she was not in such a horrible condition . She was aware of the fact that her appearance was far from attractive . She was ashamed too. For some reason she did not want him to see her like that . But….since when did she care about the boy whose master plan had ruined her life ?

"Hm…that is what pisses me off even more…."

Imogene stared at him with wide eyes .

"W-What did you…say?"

Mello leaned in closer to her . Now she could smell the chocolate's sweet scent . Mello's breath was hot and for some reason it made her want more . But she decided that Mello was nothing more than the impersonation of cruelty .

"You are useless to me …."

"Oh…."

Mello expected a different kind of answer . He wanted to see her weak and fragile . Subdued to his own will but she would not allow that .

"I thought about getting rid of you ….but I just don't have the time to do so now."

"Really ?" That attitude of hers started to annoy him . Was it just a moment of weakness?

"Hm even your riddance is insignificant ….in fact it is not in my priorities ."

Mello smirked turning away from her .

"Take your time…."

Mello tried to read her but he could not .

"I'll be waiting …" She continued .

"Then you will be waiting in vain ….trash…" With that he walked out of the room .

"I'm not trash …." She whispered to herself feeling ashamed and humiliated .

What was she going to do now ?She would wait there until the boy came again . He was really an idiot . She hated those people but at the moment she loathed Mello. The thing that enervated her even more was the fact that he didn't call her by her name ….how insulting and humiliating …

She then decided that she is in a dangerous position and she could not make any threats . She doubted that he would kill her but she was afraid that somebody else would. In that place there were only men … filthy, perverted, lethal men. Mello was the only one that could defend her at the moment but would he do it . If she was raped would he help her ? If she was tortured would he console her ? She didn't know but what she also didn't know was that the blond boy was thinking exactly the same thing .

* * *

At the same time Matt and Mello were alone in the central room discussing .

"I have all the data we need ….." Matt said while playing his video game.

"Yeah…….."

Matt raised an eyebrow at his partner that was probably pondering on something .

"Mello you don't look too excited ….You will finally surpass Near and all…."

"I know….."

"Hm …."

"Still thinking about that girl ?"

"She really is a brat and if I don't do something she'll become a spoiled brat."

"She doesn't seem annoying…."

"Pills , mattress , shower, clothes…. She will start demanding those…."

"Why don't you put someone in charge of her….."

"They can't …. I need them … all of them…."

"You can't let her die there …."

"I can too…..but she may prove to be useful in the future….."

"You were saying she was useless."

"Matt, think with this head of yours ."

"What…..you don't say…."

"Man need women to release their tension ….I know a couple of guys that would like to take advantage of the girl ….Something like a present…"

"You give your presents to others as presents…"

"Sounds good to me…"

"And what about your tension….maybe you should consider ….you know-"

"I don't have time for such things my tension is fine and now get back to work…"

* * *

Mello was left alone thinking about the girl that now looked like a witch. Still Mello could see under the dirt that covered her skin that she was just a kid . She was only two years younger than him and he knew what a terrible situation this was. But in order for him to surpass Near he should leave the empathy aside . He used to be like her too but his jealousy changed him . Love is something trivial for him . His heart was frozen like his stare . He couldn't allow himself to submit to the temptation . It was illicit…The girl was not even his taste . Yeah he preferred something more fierce and dominating. This girl was like a scared puppy. He desired the tigress though….

Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and looked towards that direction . Nobody was polite enough to knock there …so who was it . He show a shadow behind the door . And that shadow was full of agony and fear …maybe anxiousness too.

"Who is it ?" Mello asked trying to guess who the person was.

"Um-" He knew that trembling voice…

His eyes widened as the girl he thought was in the cell walked in reluctantly.

"What do you think you are doing ?" He asked glaring at Imogene while standing up from the leather couch.

"I-I …noticed you left… the door unlocked so I…"

"You think this is a park or… or something like that ?" He grabbed her shoulders with force and she instantly remembered the previous pain….

"N-No…I ….."

"You are nothing but a captive girl-"

"Please listen to…me-"

"You are really a fool…."

"Sorry ..I…I just-"

Mello pushed her away with force which resulted in her falling on the cold floor.

"Hm, now I am sure you want to kill me ." Mello was very calm and peaceful all of a sudden .

Imogene put her hand in front of her in order to brace herself for the upcoming outburst.

"You really want to kill me ….."

She lowered her hand and sat on her knees .

"No ….I don't want to kill you…Mello."

Her voice was still trembling with fear.

"Really?" Mello asked facing her .

"Yes." She felt a bit brave at that moment.

"Your parents think you are dead because of me….. I ruined your life."

Mello's statement was true but for some reason Imogene saw him like a child that only wanted to win …. Failure for him was bitter and she acknowledged that fact .

"Mello…"

"Saying my name won't help you….."

"I know but….please let me-"

"Matt!" Mello said .

The read haired boy walked in .

"Oh you ….put her out off there ?"

"She….wants to take a shower. Give her some of my clothes." Matt couldn't believe what Mello had just said. Imogene was surprised too .

Mello gritted his teeth but he didn't regret what he had said . Why? He didn't know and that scared him .

"Don't think I care …. I just want you out of the way …."

"Okay…" Imogene said quietly .

"Come with me…." Matt said and he left the room with the girl.

**

* * *

**

**READ! IMPORTANT !**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**The next chapter is going to be longer and more exciting but I have to say that the scene where Imogene came out of the room was added the last minute . My current target is to receive 100 reviews. Please review and tell me your opinion . I love my reviewers ! So please ,please , please review even as an anonymous person . I accept such reviews also ! Hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Firm belief

**Somebody mentioned something about longer chapters I hope this is longer than the standard chapter I am posting . Thanks for reviewing and remember that the current target is 100 reviews !!!Please review I accept anonymous reviews too!!! Enjoy!**

Imogene took the soap in her hands and started with her chest area …she felt awful in there …that was not her bathroom …that was not her soap …. She felt more dirty and impure although she was clean . She was there for 1 hour and it seemed like a nightmare…the water was cold and she could she some dirt on the bathroom walls that made her very uncomfortable…. Men are filthy …she thought. The fact that the young gamer was leaning on a wall near the shower made her anxious and she started feeling exposed . The curtains were preventing Matt from seeing her naked , wet body . This however did not made her feel any better. She had stayed in the shower for 1 hour with the cold water forming rivulets on her skin making her shiver and testing her limits. She washed her hair too making sure every single sign of dirt had completely disappeared .

Matt saw a pale white hand stretching towards him trembling from the cold.

"Um could you pass me the towel , please ?" Imogene asked the boy timidly .

Matt took the towel without saying anything in return and gave it to her .

"Thank you ….." She was a little bit disappointed seen as the boy was not willing to even say a hello or something like a here you are ….

"She didn't expect him to speak ….she was only a bother anyway…"

"Matt…." The way she said his name made him instantly look at her .

"Uh…?"

Matt's eyes widened as it was the first time he saw a girl rapped in a towel….Mello's towel. It was not like a bath robe .It was short and revealing . At least it was covering the most essential parts .

"Why don't you put something on ?"

The look Imogene gave him was innocent and it had signs of shyness and fear. Her skin was pale and shiny again . It looked smooth and perfectly healthy . Her hair was curly and it would soon form its perfect curls and it would regain its softness and its volume again . Matt thought that she looked like a porcelain doll . Of course she was not flawless. Nobody in the world is flawless . Beauty is something that combines nice character and one's care for themselves. That is what beauty truly is….If you want to be beautiful and you care for your body then you will feel pretty .

Imogene just continued staring at him straight in the eye refusing to break eye contact.

"I don't have clean clothes and I thought you might-"

"Right follow me …."

"What ?"

"We will go to Mello's room in order for you to get clean clothes …."

"Like…like that ?"

"Yes, she was only in a towel …."

"Mello's room is close and everybody is in the left wing anyways ."

"O-Okay then….but you will walk in front of me…."

"Whatever let's go ……"

Imogene followed behind the taller boy with her head bent down and her cheeks having a deep crimson color…

After some minutes of walking they reached Mello's room .

The doors were closed and that made Imogene more anxious. Probably the boy wanted no one to interrupt him .

"Uh…why don't you go in first?" Imogene suggested .

"Yes , stay-"

Suddenly Matt's phone rang . He took it out of his pocket ..

"Matt it's me come to the surveillance room and stay there until I arrive . I have some information ."

"Okay I'll be there…."

Imogene then moved her lips without making any sound and mouthing the words :

"Ask him about my clothes….."

"Oh and the girl needs clothes…"

"Let her pick something from mine …yours are….whatever don't bother with her …come into the surveillance room, now."

"Right…." He placed his phone in his pocket and he looked at Imogene again .

"I have to go and meet Mello , you go into his room and pick something ,okay?"

Imogene nodded unsure of what to say. She was going to be left alone in there with no one around? And if she accidentally discovered something she shouldn't ..

"You are making a weird face right now……" Matt said smirking at her obviously amused…

"Please wait….could you-"

"Don't worry just don't search through the bottom drawers …"

Matt was sure that Mello was not going to came to the surveillance room but kept walking nonetheless. His partner Mello was in the room Imogene had just stepped into . Matt figured out what Mello's plan was ….poor Imogene you just had to pas the gates of hell ….

Imogene stepped in without making any noise . She gazed around making sure nobody else was in the room . She also checked the bathroom door…it was locked. She locked the door's room too feeling a little bit more safe now. The boy's room was sure luxurious and it couldn't be compared to hers . He must really feel like a prince or something. To Imogene he was a satrap . She tightened her grip around the towel making sure it wouldn't fall and reveal her body . She was still insecure and afraid.

Now let's see…. She opened the upper drawers to reveal a bunch of electric devices she had never seen before . She narrowed her eyes trying to understand what on earth he could be doing with those. She pulled the second drawer revealing some underwear . For some reason she felt like a pervert . She blushed even more at the sight of his boxers. She touched the fabric reluctantly feeling its smooth texture . They were tight and most of them black . What's with the color? She bitted her bottom lip feeling embarrassed . What would he say if he saw her searching through his personal items. She pulled the hem of her towel in order to try the boxers on ….this was going to be awkward .

She felt like something foreign touched her body …it fit perfectly though . Well almost perfectly due to its…let's call it special shape for men ….

It was okay and she didn't plan on trying more .

She opened the wardrobe and searched into his clothes . She found something Mello was not wearing now. It was his black shirt …the one that he was wearing when he was still at Wammy's . Of course Imogene didn't know that she was not even aware of the fact that he was a genius. She tried the shirt on and it fitted perfectly . It was long enough to look like a dress … a short dress that went up to her mid thigh . Yes, way better than the rest . That was probably the top of his pajamas ..she thought. Little did she know that Mello was not getting a lot of sleep and that he wasn't wearing pajamas . Don't ask what he was wearing because you will end up like Imogene …with a face red like a tomato .

She started feeling weird in her stomach . And Imogene was sure that this was because of the boy . Somehow she could not bring herself to hate that blond boy . She had to admit that she missed her home but maybe just maybe this was a new path she could follow. However she still didn't trust him . Something about him told her that he was dangerous and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her or leave her to die alone in the future . That thought terrified her so she quickly pushed it away . She found a grey pair of socks which she wore in order to warm her cold toes . She was still in a shock from the cold shower she had taken previously . She could still feel the rivulets that formed on her waist making her close her eyes tightly and hug her shoulders with her hands .

Suddenly she fell on the ground from the sudden sound of a door being unlocked . She couldn't understand which door was being unlocked so she panicked for a brief moment before seeing Mello walking in the room from inside the bathroom .

"What are you doing in here?"

God…wasn't he supposed to be with Matt? What was happening ?

"I-I….Matt said I would borrow some of your clothes …because mine were….and….you said it so I-I…."

She doubted that Mello could understand at least a bit from what she was saying .

"Yes, indeed I said that…"

Imogene nodded quickly .

"Well I guess you …." Mello eyed the girls bare legs and he could imagine that she was probably wearing his boxers which made him smirk at her. He could also imagine her smell on his clothes . That shirt that she had turned into a dress reminded him of Wammy's orphanage . For some strange reason he liked seeing the girl wearing his clothes .

"I am sorry I will leave now…." Imogene said and Mello could see her curly hair moving like it was some kind of cloud or halo above her head. He was tempted to just reach and touch her hair that seemed as light as the air. He never did that though because he quickly remembered what he had to do.

This girl …was just an obstacle…in his way.

"You are wearing that the wrong way ."

He totally had to say that .

Imogene stared down immediately noticing that the thing she was wearing the wrong way was the boxers she had borrowed.

"Uh…yes thank you …."

But Mello also added .

"You might get killed by doing that …"

"Uh? Doing what?"

"You went in here locked the door and immediately you were locked in here with me…" The blond boy leaned closer to her , the tips of his hair touching her hot cheeks. They burned like the sun…

"If …I was a killer I would have killed you …and it would be your fault…"

Mello was right …absolutely right . He smirked when Imogene realized that . Pulling out a bar of chocolate and biting a piece off he lied on his bed after removing his shirt . Imogene turned away embarrassed.

"Hm…you really are naïve , girl."

"My….name is Imogene."

"Why should I care about your name ?" Imogene looked straight in Mello's eyes smiling ….a genuine smile that Mello had never seen on one's face .

"Well I thought it would be more polite to call somebody by his name ."

Mello raised one eyebrow at the answer he received . How could she think about politeness when she was in such a bad situation . She managed to surprise him again . He had to admit that he was getting used to her being somewhere close to him . Because Mello was not heartless he only wanted to be first …Imogene understood that it was something similar to her jealousy of her nemesis , Keshia . That happened mostly for grades but it was also the appearance department . Now Imogene was convinced that they had something in common even if it was more serious in Mello's case.

Mello was waiting for a response when Imogene came and sat on his bed. Mello felt strange.

"I understand …I used to feel the same …."

"No…"

"Uh?"

"It is not the same …."

Imogene bent her head down and started fidgeting with the hem of her shirt . Mello observed her still thinking these were his clothes …..

"You can say whatever you want …jealousy is the same thing for everyone ."

Mello quickly shot up and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt slamming her against his chest . Imogene put his hands on Mello's chest feeling the heated skin beneath her fingers . She touched him lightly afraid of his response.

Mello calmed down a bit once he felt her soft cold skin against his own . How dare she touch him .

"I am not jealous …I am superior they just have to see it ."

He released her letting her fall on the mattress breathing heavily .

"I am truly sorry I didn't mean to-" her voice was trembling with fear .

"Why did I expect you to actually understand ? You are a mere human….you know nothing ….." That hurt immensely Imogene's heart that had actually begun to warm up . He was a real jerk.

"I guess I will leave now…." Imogene headed to the door more crestfallen than ever in her life . She should have expected that . Mello was not the type to just make friends out of pure interest…he wanted powerful friends that could provide him with the information he needed. Imogene wanted loyal and caring friends ….not Mello like at all. But maybe due to the situation or her hormones she wanted to be friends with him . Of course that was a very innocent thought but Mello did not need Imogene …like she needed him . She had chosen him as her sanctuary in this hellhole and he had turned her down . That was what she expected but she never imagined it would be so hard for her to be turned down . The worst thing was that she couldn't hate him . Well at least she would try to hate him ….

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay people I just realized that I'm an authoress and not an author …Weird…Okay so in this chapter everything becomes more complicated and Imogene starts falling for our boy Mello . I like this story so far ….I hope you like it too!!! So review and tell me what you think I love you all !**

**Ulquiorra: You are trash to even think that people will review this …**

**Me: GO BACK TO YOUR ONESHOT , YOUNG MAN !!!!**


	8. Frozen hope and hot tears

IMPORTANT NOTE!!!

This is an extra long chapter for my beloved readers . You totally have to read it !However some scenes are accompanied with some songs I chose so that you could read while listening to these songs ….

When Mello and Imogene are together in the surveillance room- Frozen by Madonna

When they are again together ( the part with the lyrics ) - Spente le stelle by Emma Shapplin

When they are outside after the previous part - Well the title of the last song is incorrect so if you want to listen to it you'll have to send me a message to show you how you will find it .

I hope this chapter appeals to all of you who like the story so far!!! Read and Review!!!

I do not own anything! The lyrics of the song and the Death Note characters belong to their respectful owners !I own Imogene though!

* * *

Imogene sat beside the red haired boy not really expecting he would speak to her any time soon . He seemed to love video games and he didn't care a lot about her being there …of course she understood that she was not something important for neither of the boys….still….

"You look creepy in his clothes…." Matt said while focusing on his game.

"Um…..really?" Imogene whispered while fidgeting with the hem of Mello's blouse.

"Hm ..you feel uncomfortable ,eh?" Was he really up to a conversation? That was strange .

"Is it that obvious?" The blond girl asked with her head bent down.

"You've got to be kidding….."

"How do you cope with him?"

"….."

"Why is he so…violent and aggressive at times?"

"Mello is not evil, girl." So he didn't remember her name…..not weird at all.

"You only say that because deep down you are afraid of him too, you just choose to indulge yourself in a fake reality with video games and you refuse to focus on the really important things…" That was the longest speech Imogene had ever made . She really disliked indifference .

"Okay…" Matt stood up walking towards the door.

"Firstly…I do not try to live in a fake reality I just have an obsession with video games ….secondly I am going to find Mello and thirdly you are the only one who is afraid of him…."

"Can I…..Can I come with you…..?Please?" She felt a little bit ashamed of her previous assumption but she didn't want to stay alone ….

"Are you sure ?" He was still not facing her .

"Yes…I-I'll be quiet…." She stared into Matt's eyes making her stare into hers too. She could she something behind his mysterious eyes ….something strange.

"Please….take me with you." And that was it ….Matt would never be able to forget how this plea sounded to his ears. He could swear it was like a prayer….for some reasons he could not deny her request.

"Alright…"

After several minutes of walking down a corridor they reached the surveillance room .

Imogene walked in silently trying to figure out where Mello was .

"You really are like a leach ….." She immediately recognized that voice. It was Mello that was sitting on an armchair eating a bar of chocolate .

"Uh…." She didn't answer , nonetheless she felt insulted.

"Why did you bring her here Matt?" He asked making the girl feel invisible.

"I didn't want to leave her behind, Mello …..she begged me to come."

Mello stared at her and raised an eyebrow ….the girl instantly turned her head away .

Mello approached her and stopped right in front of her putting the chocolate bar away . He stared at her for a moment as she averted her gaze . He put a finger under her chin slowly making her face him . She jerked her head to the side refusing to look at him .

"You begged Matt?"

"….."

"Did you beg Matt?"

"I-I….did……" She hesitantly spoke .

"Hm…..and you managed to persuade him ….."

"….."

"Did you manage to persuade him , dammit!"

"I ….don't really know Mello…." She stared into his blue eyes suddenly.

"Yes…" He grabbed her chin making her instantly come closer to him . "…you managed to make him bring you here …."

"Uh….I just didn't want her to be alone with those guys……" Matt said making both of them stare at him.

"Okay …maybe she is persuasive….." Matt said not really understanding what was going on .

"Matt , could you wait outside for a while ?" Mello asked seriously letting Imogene free from his grip .

"Of course man ….but don't scare her."

"Just go, Matt." Mello said slightly angry .

Matt went outside . They were alone….in a room …together ……

"Why did you want to come here ?"

"Huh?"

"After all those things that happened …."

"What happened ?"

Mello sighed rubbing his temple and trying to suppress his anger inside .

"Just get out and wait until we finish talking with Matt…..go….." Imogene didn't want to go out mainly because she didn't want to be left alone in that dark corridor . She preferred that place to her cage though . Yes, it was better than this rat hole.

She walked out and Matt just walked in with a curious look on his face after seeing Imogene bending her head down and leaning on the wall.

"He….wants to speak with you , Matt."

Again….she did it again . Her saying his name was triggering strange feelings inside him . Yet he was sure that Mello was having exactly the same problem .

After approximately one hour and a half Imogene was laying on the couch ….it was a perfect moment due to the fact that no one was around not even low ranking mafia members. She was afraid though and she couldn't close her eyes . Instead she kept thinking about Mello's behavior towards her . Was she just an obstacle in his way? Never in her life had she heard such an insult ….she was not going to leave it that way . It was unfair and it hurt a lot . But she had to be patient and obedient she was not home now…..she was somewhere else …

Suddenly she closed her eyes pretending to be asleep when the voices of Matt and Mello were heard. She stiffened on the couch trying to look like she was asleep . She felt Mello's eyes on her for a moment.

"Matt make sure she stays here and when she awakens put her back into her cage…." The blond boy said.

"Where are you going ?"

"Somewhere far from here ….I may be late but don't watch over her once she goes back to the cage ….she won't try to escape."

"You don't look like the type to wander off somewhere while trying to surpass Near …."

"Just stay here , Matt ."

"Okay….it just seem -"

"Don't forget to bring her food."

"Sure…..uh….take care."

Mello nodded with a melancholic expression on his face. Imogene wanted to know where the boy was going. He sounded sad and nostalgic . Logic told her to back down and mind her own business but …her instinct told her to follow him in order to get the proper answers to her questions . Imogene couldn't back down now. It was the first time that she would be disobeying Mello's orders. But she was asleep after all how was she supposed to have listened in the first place? That thought triggered a series of actions.

"Remember to keep an eye on her Matt …."

"Yeah…whatever you say….."

Matt went to the other room to pick up his things when his phone rang.

"Matt ? The guys have something of interest to Mello …meet us in the surveillance room ."

"Right…." He glanced back at Imogene's seemingly sleeping form .

"You stay here…."

Impatiently the girl waited until he was far from her position .

Okay you can do it …..wait…. Still the desire to follow the boy was stronger . She would risk her life I order to get her answers .

Quietly she followed the boy until he got out of the hideout. Thank god the hideout had a lot of stair cases so that she could hide from Mello's sight . Her heart was going to explode in her chest …she was very nervous and the feeling of agony overwhelmed her .What if she failed ? What if she made the boy even more furious than he already was? What if she was truly an obstacle ? She pushed those thoughts away quickly before eyeing Mello that was outside of his car talking on the phone . Unfortunately for her there was snow everywhere . She could not stop at that point ….she was awfully close to finding out what was the reason behind Mello's behavior. So close…..nothing could stop her now at that point ….

She approached from behind quietly of course she was going too slow in order not to fall down from the snow. It was dangerous . She could break her leg if she made a wrong move , and god it was very cold . If she didn't manage to reach the car in a few minutes she would freeze . It was terrifying but it encouraged her at the same time . She discovered that the car was already unlocked and Mello was still speaking . It was the perfect time for her to slip quietly into the car . She closed her eyes and bitted her bottom lip as she tried to get in without him noticing her presence . Mello was on the other side of the car so she was not worried for the time being .

Imogene got in and closed the door quietly . However Mello turned around quickly after hearing the sound . Imogene prayed to God …..she didn't want to be discovered by Mello mostly because that would prove she was indeed a nuisance . Luckily for her Mello turned off his mobile and got into the car . Imogene was right behind his sheet . She tried to look at what he was doing because the car didn't seem to move.

Mello had leaned on the wheel with his hands covering his face . She could tell something was wrong from the way he was acting. What could make Mello so upset ?

With a serious look on his face he started the car leaving the hideout behind them . Imogene was relieved that she had managed to go through this….however she still didn't know what to do once they arrived at their destination .she stopped thinking for a while ….she noticed everything was frozen outside . She loved snow and she liked the fact that she could gaze at the sky again . She had missed this so boring sight . It was heaven for her now that she could breath and feel the cold sending chills down her spine.

During the short trip she observed Mello's movements every single second but something was not right . She noticed that they had passed a few villages and there was not even a single house on their way . This was weird….Imogene thought that he was going to see that guy Near . Instead after several minutes the car stopped in front of a church…….

A church…

Was Mello a religious person ? She couldn't believe that the boy actually wanted to go to the church . She smiled faintly at the image of him getting out of the car and approaching the door. A single tear rolled down her cheek making her close her eyes in order to restrain the rest of her tears from making her face wet by forming rivulets . It was a unique sight. Mello was not a heartless beast . He was a misunderstood beast with an inferiority complex .

Imogene never thought of him as inferior to somebody else . She searched deep within her heart only to find that she admired him . She considered him the only person aside from her parents that was worth her respect and admiration .

And she had totally forgot …it was Christmas ….she was supposed to be happy with family and friends but instead she was in the hands of someone that considered her useless .However she considered those hands secure and strong …secretly of course.

Once Mello got in the church she got out of the car too not minding at all the lack of shoes. Her feet already started to hurt from the freezing cold but she got quickly into the church .

Mello was gazing up like he was trying to see God or something , after quickly bending his head down . It was dark in there but the moment Imogene stepped inside she felt warm and wanted….she actually felt welcome . There was no one in there except for them . It was awfully quiet and Imogene realized that Mello was going to find her sooner or later so she decided to surprise him on her own .

She sighed and approached him quietly …..

_Quel cuor perdesti_

_Per un miraggio_

_Quel cuor tradisti_

_Odiar di piu, non puo !_

_La mia voce, sentiI_

_l suo dolor... o no ?_

_La tua spari_

_E io, pazza, t'aspetto !_

She didn't hesitate to come close to him….

_Dimenticar..._

….and even put her hand in his gloved one…..he just stared at her in disbelief but quickly averted his gaze.

_O non piu vivere_

_Ormai, salvo..._

_La notte... la notte... la notte..._

_Ah !..._

She would just look at him with the same expression on her face ……

_Spente le stelle_

_Col pallido raggio di luna_

_Piange l'amore_

_Che si lancia come l'onda poi se ne va_

_Vuota, la notteE la sua speranza breve_

_Ora sgorga l'amaro pianto_

_Un cuor ferito, disperato passa qua_

Then they stayed silent ….neither wanted to talk. Mello moved to sit on a chair whereas she just looked at the huge window in front of them without moving….

_Dunque fuggisti_

_I sogni vuoti_

_Dunque perdersi_

_I brevi vortici_

Then she would sit close to him and observe him . He was so interesting. When he understood that she was staring he would glare at her but quickly that changed into a frown …

_Dimenticar..._

_O non piu vivere_

_Ormai, salvo..._

_La notte... la notte... la notte..._

_Ah !..._

When she was suddenly bored she would just wander in the empty church looking around trying to figure out what Mello was doing .

_Spente le stelle_

_Col pallido raggio di luna_

_Piange l'amore_

_Che si lancia come l'onda poi se ne va_

_Vuota, la notte_

_E la sua speranza breve_

_Ora sgorga l'amaro pianto_

_Un cuor ferito, disperato passa qua_

After several minutes she got out of the church waiting for the older boy to come too . When Mello approached the car he was still glaring at her .

But he didn't got in the car like she would have expected him to ….he stayed there looking at her .

"If you think I am going to waste my time questioning you, you are mistaken …..I don't care how you got here in the first place ."

"I-"

Before Imogene could speak the phone rang and Mello picked it up .

"Yes." He said seriously .

"Mello …..I have some bad news…." It was Matt's voice.

"Can I take a guess ?" Mello smirked slightly .

"Uh…whatever man …."

"Does it have to do with the girl?"

"Yes…. she just disappeared I swear I came back shortly after th-"

"Hm…no need to worry …she is with me…."

Imogene stared at Mello who stared back at her making her blush and turn her head away.

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely …."

"Man she didn't look like a stalker at all!" Imogene blushed even more wishing she could struggle Matt .

"Yeah…it appears she has developed and infatuation……" Mello was still serious but he couldn't resist teasing the girl .

"Well don't worry I am bringing her back with me ….."

"Ts…whatever I nearly had a heart attack , man ."

Mello put his phone in his pocket and stared at the girl .

"You really enervate me…woman." Mello approached her menacingly and she backed away hitting the back of the car.

"I …just wanted to-"

"Stop making excuses ……." He leaned closer to her placing his hands on both sides preventing her from escaping his prison .

"It….it is not an excuse……I actually-" She stopped again feeling his hot breath on her neck .

"You really are like a puppy …..a lost one…."

Imogene tried to get away but he quickly caressed her heated skin with his lips. Her neck area was exposed to him and she was vulnerable.

This turned the boy on….she was going to submit to him now and learn why she was still alive …

"Mello….."

His lips instantly stopped caressing the heated skin .

"What is it?"

"I …..am cold ." He stopped completely from what he was doing . She bitted her bottom lip afraid.

Slowly he removed his hands from their current position releasing her from his prison . He looked down walking towards the car .

"Get in , woman I don't have all day …." He ordered serious again . Imogene stared at him hoping he would stare at her too. Nothing….he remained there waiting for her to get in the car so that they could leave.

"A-Alright….Mello ." She did as she was told quickly . Her face remained cold as she sat on the passenger sheet with her head away from the boy . She tried to remain calm and not break into tears again .

She would not allow Mello to see her like that . Not now that she had admitted to herself that she had fallen for him in a way that made her heart beat in such a rhythm that resembled a melody …like a lullaby .

Mello was aware of his actions too . He found it impossible to be harsh with her …..why? When they were in the church he thought she was a mere illusion . Nonetheless when he felt her warm hands that desired to touch his gloved ones , he immediately understood that she was real . And she was next to him …..she was next to him . For a moment he thought that she was going to vanish into thin air. That is why he didn't dare to make a single move. She was fragile and he was a thorn that was more than willing to stay there in her chest and hurt her. Because that was when Mello understood that the girl followed him only to be with him a little more ….only to figure him out .

Mello stared out of the window …the car stayed still ….

"W-Why…don't we leave…." Mello? She questioned worried while staring at his unmoving form .

"…."

"I-I ….am sorry…if I ….was being an obstacle …again ." She bent her head down looking at her feet .

Mello stared at her knowing that what he had said earlier about questioning her was a lie…. He wanted to ask her many questions but…..the only questioned that came up to his mind that instant was: _**Why did you follow me?**_

Imogene was thinking about him questioning her that to secretly ….. And she would answer : **_Because you are the only thing that makes me feel human ……_**


	9. Unfortunate encounters in paradise

**~Read & Review for the authoress ~**

Imogene was alone again in her cell . She should feel awful but instead she felt happier than before and somewhat satisfied . She was trying to figure out what mad her fell that way , especially in her current situation . Maybe it was the fact that Mello didn't react the way she expected …maybe it was the fact that she had followed him and discovered something that will stay there …in her heart . She analyzed the previous assumptions too and found out that it neither made her satisfied . What satisfied her was Mello's reaction…she could see that he was pondering on the reason why she had followed him . Was she going to give him an answer …?

Meanwhile Mello sat on the chair in front of the small screens in the surveillance room . He was trying to focus on the data he had received but his mind wouldn't allow him to do so . Of course that was a huge obstacle for Mello and he knew he couldn't play around now that a very dangerous criminal was at loose and Near could surpass him at any minute . Mello cursed himself for not being able to concentrate . He slammed his fist on the cold surface of the table in front of him trying to snap out of his thoughts . He knew that girl was going to be a nuisance , nonetheless he kept her with him . Near was right …..he was going to lose the race due to his stupid emotions .

There had to be a way to forget about that insect for a while. He should focus on the case ….Near and Imogene were second on his list . He kept reminding himself that he had to surpass Near and become number 1 . Yes, that was what he truly wanted .

A knock on the door was heard making Mello narrow his eyes .

"Enter ….."

A rather sleepy Matt walked in holding his video game .

"Hi there …."

"Since when do you knock ?" Matt never knocked before entering in a room especially when Mello was in there .

"Since your little girl demands that I knock before entering her cell ."

"You knock just because she told you to ?!" Mello was surprised to say the least . Imogene appeared to influence both him and Matt . Of course he wasn't going to let her see that .

"You should have heard what she said …" Matt paused and chuckled .

"Why should I care about her ?" Mello asked turning to look on the screens again .

"It's impolite and absolutely rude ….a young man like you should learn how to knock before entering a room." Matt mimicked the girl's voice making it sound ridiculous . Mello tried to remain serious but just imagining her saying that made him want to smile even for a little bit .

"She said something about you too …." Matt said approaching Mello .

"I could care less about what she said , Matt now come here and focus on the screens ."

"Alright but don't think she will tell you ……about it ." Matt said provoking Mello .

"I do not care . Now sit here I am going out ." Mello stood up and walked towards the door of the room when he heard Matt's voice again .

"You have to bring her food then …"

"Dammit Matt ……weren't you suppose to have taken care of that ?"

"It is not time for lunch yet Mello….she wouldn't eat it anyway ."

"Matt ….." That made him look straight in Mello's eyes .

I only keep her alive because the idea of a dead body doesn't quite fascinate me ….understood ? Matt was scared . Of course he didn't show it but he was ….. Mello had changed since he left Wammy's …he changed a lot , too .

Meanwhile Imogene walked in her small cell thinking about Mello . She used to think that way . In order for something to leave her mind she had to think about it as much as she could . And she had to admit she liked thinking about Mello . She was a girl , he was a boy ….she had every right to think about him . She would never tell him that though . Maybe she would sometime in the future …..

Just as she was about to sit on her mattress she heard the door opening . A tray with food appeared next to the door and it closed again . Imogene thought it was probably a member of the mafia . Nonetheless she approached her food . It was something a little bit better than the food they served on airplanes . She was hungry so she didn't have another choice but to eat it .

Mello sat on his bed removing his shirt and unzipping his leather pants . He needed to rest . The last few days were quite stressful for him . E remembered the days he was at Wammy's….away from dangerous criminals , away form the world's madness away from dirty mafia hideouts …he felt nostalgic but he chose to follow that path . Suddenly and without realizing it he felt sad….he felt sad and somewhat ashamed . Mello knew it was not the time for such feelings to emerge but he couldn't help it .

Now he needed something to make him forget . He needed something to remind him why he was there . The door to his room opened slightly …He felt the same thing like the time when Imogene was I his room . At the thought that it might be her he felt anxious and somewhat thankful . However two women walked in . Both were older than Mello. The one was tall with short blond hair and was wearing a revealing red dress . The other had strawberry long blond hair and was wearing a black revealing dress .

Why did they got in his room ? Mello was a bit annoyed with the situation but all of a sudden he found out how to solve his problem . The girls approached him sitting on his bed on either side of him .

"Why are you two here ?" Mello asked .

"Hm….well…." Said the one with the blond hair that was currently sucking on his bare chest . "Rod said you seemed a bit nervous …."

"So …" Continued the other woman that started caressing his groin with her hand inside his pants . "…we decided to make you relax …."

"Why …" The other whispered in his ear licking that spot . Isn't it working ?"

They both chuckled while Mello tried to relax . However he couldn't help but think that their touch was cold …Imogene's was soft and warm . He could tell that those two were just obeying orders whereas Imogene did it on her own free will . He shook his head attempting to push the thought of the girl out of hi mind and enjoy their company ….And he would do it .

"Move your hand further down …." He ordered and the woman that was currently caressing his sensitive area obeyed .

The other tried to kiss him on the lips but to her and his surprise he turned his head away not letting her do so ….Mello would never let any of these impure women touch his lips that were heated right now . He would not allow that , but why ?

"Is it because you tried to kiss that girl ?" He turned his head towards the woman .

"What did you say ?" He asked glaring at her .

"I said is it low enough or do I need to move it a little ?" She said kissing and biting his cheek that was now wet with their saliva like his neck and his lower abdomen .

"It is alright …." He said closing his eyes .

Suddenly The door opened again …..Mello didn't stand up but continued what he was doing .

Imogene stepped in his room with a tray on her hands which she quickly dropped on the floor . How could he ? She was so frustrated right now …. What was Mello doing ? She never took her eyes of him and the women that were pleasuring him. His eyes immediately pierced hers . He was utterly ashamed that the girl had to see that ….Something seemed to be wrong …..

"I-I ….am truly sorry , sir I …guess I made a mess …….again …." She whispered turning away from him …. Mello was surprised . The girl had never called him sir .

"No ……wait …." The blond boy gestured for the two women to leave his room and they immediately left before smirking at him . He stood up forgetting that he was half naked and on top of that the laces of his leather pants were undone exposing a big part of his lower abdomen to the girl .

Imogene gasped putting her hands over her mouth…..her cheeks turning crimson . She backed away from him trying to get out of the room . That was horrible ….she closed her yes too but before she could get away Mello grabbed her by the waist throwing her on the floor in front of his bed and locking the door to his room .

He didn't care about how exposed he was ….He really enjoyed that expression on her face . It made him smirk .

"So …..What am I to do with you now ?" He said circling Imogene's form .

She bent her head down in embarrassment and shame . But why was she ashamed …Mello should feel that way .

"I…am sorry….for entering you room without permission ….sir ……" She said quietly . Again even though the women were gone she still addressed him as sir .

What kind of game is that ? And more importantly why are you out of your cell ? He asked without facing her either .

"Sir Rod said that I could do some chores if I am bored and he also said that I get you your lunch ……I didn't know you had company sir……."

Mello bent his head down clenching hiss teeth .

"And …may I ask why you are calling me sir , girl?"

"It's inappropriate to call you by your first name……sir……..me and you do not have the same rank in here ."

Still that has never stopped you before from calling me by my first name.

"Well… I….." Her voice started trembling now . Her heart was going to break …..it hurt so much . "….I made a mistake to think you …would ever …care about me ….."

Mello couldn't believe what the girl was saying . Was it real ? Did she mean that or was she just playing with his mind ?

"Is that true ?" He asked still not facing her .

"Absolutely…..sir….I-I thought you….already knew that ……"

Silence filled the room . They both refused to look at each other . Imogene was too hurt to do so and Mello lacked the courage to do so .

"Now…." The girl stood up from her position and headed to the door . "….I should leave …."

Quietly she paced in front of him before grabbing the handle of the door ready to open it and leave as fast as she could . It was locked …

"Will you give me the key , sir ?" She asked focusing on the door handle .

"No……." Mello said seriously .

"Please , sir….give me the key …" She started feeling hot tears running down on her face making her cheeks wet . Her lips became red full of sorrow .

All of a sudden Matt unlocked the door appearing in front of her with another key in his hand . He looked over at the two in front of him . Imogene took the chance to run out of the room as fast as she could bumping into Matt that looked at her with a surprised expression on his face . Then he looked at Mello demanding that he explain what happened ….. Mello slammed the door into Matt's face before grabbing the other key from his hands and locking the door .

"What the -"

"Matt !!!" Mello yelled form inside the room . "Return to the surveillance room !!!NOW !!!"

"Okay….no need to get angry …." Matt said returning to his current position .

"That girl has a funny influence on him ." Matt thought smirking .

Mello wanted to hit his head on the wall so bad right now. Guilt was torturing him . She just had to walk in that particular moment .

"Stupid girl….." Mello thought "…you are so stupid …."

Now you really proved to be a nuisance ….

"Do you think it hurts Mello?" Imogene thought sitting on her mattress and crying .

No , it does not hurt…because it's funny …..

Stupid woman…I couldn't care less…….

I know you couldn't care less , Mello…I thought this would happen ….it always happens…

I am such a fool for thinking that it was my fault when… it was clearly yours….you walked in the room .

I was just trying to be helpful …..sorry…

I bet a stupid girl like you is guilty , now…..

I am so stupid for feeling guilty…it is his own fault ….

I want to know what you are thinking about me now ……….

You are so egoistic and proud Mello…just like a God …..but you know what ….

I….don't give a damn about what you think, girl.

I really don't mind your games…..because I know that …I will remain a prisoner…

Still I will remain your captor…

Their thoughts seemed to be linked . Imogene couldn't hide the fact that she was heartbroken and Mello couldn't deal with the situation knowing he made another mistake . Why was she so upset over a boy…it had never happened to her before and she loathed the feeling in her stomach and her heart . She really wished she was home now…but she had stayed with them for nearly one and a half month ….she doubted she would ever see her family again .

Without knocking Matt opened the door to her cell and stepped in . Imogene glared at him .

"I thought I said you should knock before entering ."

"Whatever ….it's not like you care about it now…." Matt scratched the back of his head.

"No you are wrong…..you should have knocked before entering ."

"Come on …." He sat beside her on the mattress .

"What do you want ?" She turned her head away from him .

"Just curious to see what happened ….you two seemed pretty…."

"It was nothing just …an awkward moment…"

"Was it that awkward that it made you cry ?"

"I can cry for whatever I want…it's none of your business ."

"Alright then, are you crying because of Mello ?" Imogene's fist collided with Matt's left cheek provoking a rather loud noise.

"That hurt….."

"Why would I cry for him ?"

"I am just saying….now bring me some ice."

"Okay…."Imogene sat up and went to get some ice for Matt's cheek .

While she was away Mello passed in front of her cell. He saw that the door was unlocked so he walked in , curious as to why they didn't lock the door .

Surprised he saw Matt sitting on her mattress and touching his cheek with his palm .

"Looks like someone decided to get out of there ….." Matt said with a smirk .

"What happened and why aren't you in the surveillance room ?"

"The camera's are recording so I can see the tape later …." Matt replied .

"Where is she ?"

"You mean Imogene ?" Matt asked his smirk widening .

"Yes, where is she , Matt ?"

She went to bring some ice for my cheek …she should be back in-

"Matt ? I am b-" As the girl walked in the room she faced Matt and Mello . Still she totally ignored Mello and sat beside Matt .

She put the ice on his cheek and held it there .

"It's alright I can hold it….I think…." Matt said eyeing the expression on Mello's face .

"No…please let me hold it Matt …" She said and Matt didn't speak . Mello noticed that she addressed Matt with his first name and she became rather friendly around him.

Her hands caressed Matt's skin when the ice melted . Her hands were soft but cold….Matt felt really awkward .

"You did this to him ?" Mello asked frowning at her and Matt .

Imogene looked straight into his eyes not afraid to answer .

"Yes…I did …..but now he feels better doesn't he ?" She then looked at Matt that stared at her in the same way she did.

"It's all better now…."

"Really ?" Mello said menacingly as Imogene tilted her head on Matt's shoulder lovingly .

As you probably would have guessed this scene made Mello sick . He felt disgusted …

Mello grabbed Matt by his collar making him stand up and they got out .

"Well then get back to work…." He said when they were outside of the cell .

"Jealous ?" Matt asked smirking at the blond boy making him stop walking .

"Matt ?"

"Huh ?"

"Never say that again ….understood ?"

"Yeah….."

**AUTOR'S NOTE**

**Well I hope you like this chapter as much as I did when I finished it . I can't think of anything else because of this story . I didn't expect to get stuck with it but now I really am obsessed and I hope you like the plot so far . Happy new year !!!Welcome 2010 !!!!**


	10. Evanescent worries with the archangels

**~Read & Review for the authoress~**

Imogene was staring at the ceiling while lain on the mattress in her room . She was staring at it like she expected it to talk to her. She wanted someone to stay near her and console her but she knew no one was going to come . It was already late …past midnight and she didn't feel like sleeping . The situation she was in was rather unpleasant , not to mention that she felt guilty . She felt guilty because of several things that bothered her during the last days.

One thing was her relationship with Mello that despite the fact that it didn't have to do with love she mistook that and it lead to confusion . How did she assumed they were together ….? Why did she think that Mello felt something similar to what she felt ? It was a mistake to assume he cared from the start , but of course Imogene was only a girl that wanted to be in a friendly atmosphere maybe that is why she assumed it. Things seemed to have gotten too far too quick ….

Something else was her family . She just couldn't get images of them together out of her head. She felt like she betrayed them . But why was she guilty about that …it was not her fault that they kidnapped her in the first place ….Nonetheless she had the chance to leave when she followed Mello secretly . She didn't want to do that because there was no need to …now she was confused and she wished she had left while she could.

Finally Imogene felt like she was nothing but a stupid girl . Why was she acting so weird? What happened lately ? She really should apologize to Matt and Mello too . She really felt like trash …

Hopefully after her deep ponderings she managed to close her eyes and curl up into a ball . Sleep was something she totally needed now and it would help her relax and let her mind rest .

Meanwhile Mello and Matt were in the surveillance room . Mello thought of something that could benefit him . He decided that he would become a threat to both Near and Kira .

"We will kidnap Soichiro Yagami's daughter , Sayu . Then we will make a trade for the notebook and when I finally get it I will start analyzing the method of killing used by Kira . Near will eventually need those clues…."

"Kidnap….a girl ?"

"She is not just a girl…she is the NPA Director's daughter . If Kira is cooperating with the NPA then they will have no choice but to give us the notebook ."

"Whatever…I just wanted to relax a bit but I guess you won't let me, will you ?"

"Matt… I won't forgive any mistakes . Keep watching that Amane and let me deal with the NPA. Just try to focus…this is an important case . I won't lose to Near because of petty mistakes."

"….."

"Mello ?"

"Yeah….what is it ?"

"Do you remember the girl's name ?"

"Sayu Yagami …"

"No …the other girl's name …"

"You mean the one that is currently with us?"

"Yeah…"

"I-" It just now occurred to the boy that he didn't know her name . She had been there for a month and a half and he didn't know her name . Did it matter to him ?

"So I take it that you don't know it…."

"It doesn't really matter , I told you I don't care about her so her name means nothing to me …now get back to work , Matt ."

Mello turned his back to hi friend while pacing towards the door.

"Just so you know….her name is Imogene ."

Mello stopped for a second , still not facing his partner before exiting the room .

"Imogene …"

What a peculiar name …. Imogene means "maiden" and Shakespeare used that name for one of his female characters .Mello new that but he was secretly amused to figure out the meaning of her name . Did she know what it meant ? Sure Mello was a genius and ad previously studied the etymology of names and their origin but honestly it made him smirk.

He remembered doing that a lot since the girl came .

Tonight he should study the data he had received and contact Kira . Of course he was not in the mood for that but he didn't have another choice in the matter. He hated the fact that his whole life was a race …He hated the fact that he was second to somebody that didn't even deserved it . Somehow he managed to hide his anger but whenever Imogene made him mad he would unleash his anger on her without thinking about his actions.

He had to admit though that she made all his stress go away once she was close to him .

He had to push her away . He could not let her influence him . Imogene may seem like an ordinary girl but she truly is something unique .

The next morning Imogene woke up with a terrible headache and a pain below her stomach area . This could only mean one thing ….

"No…I had totally forgotten about that ….." What was she expecting ? She was a girl and this was one of the main problems girls face .

"Why ….why now…..? God.. How will I tell them and especially Mello?"

Imogene tried to stay calm but ended up crying in one of the corners in the room .

"How…am I….supposed …to tell him that ? How will he deal with it ?"

She started wiping off the tears but it was done in vain seeing as more and more kept running down her cheeks.

"This is so bad…..I have to ….to get somebody to…."

Suddenly the door of her room opened . She stopped making any noise and focused on the person that was going to step into the room in a matter of seconds. Her gaze was unmoving . She really didn't want it to be Mello …..but she was the same lucky Imogene you met when you began reading this story….

The blond boy stepped in making Imogene back off and hit the wall with her back.

He looked at her with a curious look on his face raising one eyebrow.

Imogene turned her head away from him in order to hide her face but that didn't work quite well because Mello kept looking at her while he approached her and sat on her mattress .

She refused to look at him .

"What is it again ?" The blond asked never taking his eyes off of the wall.

"N-Nothing…" Her tears had dried but her lips remained red and her cheeks crimson .

"It doesn't look like nothing to me …" Mello said still not facing the girl .

"Why do you care ?"

"Listen girl…." Imogene focused immediately on Mello . Despite feeling her gaze upon him he continued staring at the wall .

"I work with the mafia but…..I am not a monster ."

That totally caught her off guard . She never thought of him as a cruel monster ,because honestly she believed he was the most handsome young man she had ever seen.

"I-I know ….I just don't think you will understand …."

Mello stared at the chocolate bar in his hands before replying .

"Try me, then…."

Imogene couldn't avert her gaze . Why was he here and what did he want ?

"Well …uh…I…" Imogene stared at the ceiling like the answer was there .

"I am waiting…." Mello said smirking slightly .

"I….how can I explain this….your mother had…"

"My mother died when I was a little kid. Continue…"

So he couldn't have noticed that . Imogene thought .

"Every …girl my age…"

Mello looked at her now with a curious expression plastered on his face .

What the hell is she trying to tell me? He thought.

"No…every woman …has something that occurs once a month…"

Mello seemed to be in a good mood today so he couldn't resist the urge to tease the girl .

"You mean like that outburst you have right now…"

"That's pretty much a sign of what is going to come…"

"What a bigger outburst …?" Mello really enjoyed that but the look on Imogene's face was anything but happy. The girl bent her head down . She was confused and Mello was making her nervous.

"No…I didn't expect you to know that…but-"

"Is it period?" Mello asked her seriously . Imogene faced him with a surprised expression.

"Uh…."

"Is it ?" Mello rolled his eyes before looking at her .

"Y-Yes , but…how did you ….know?"

"I-" Mello immediately stopped speaking when Imogene stood up . Before he could continue he saw something that made him frown . There was a red stain on her left thigh . It looked like a liquid …a red liquid . It was like a thin line ….

Blood… Mello thought .

The boy didn't know what to say to her next …..

"Listen woman, whatever you do, do not look down and stay here…."

Imogene was shocked . Was Mello that terrified ? He always managed to stay as cool as a cucumber .

Her curiosity though lead her to disobey Mello and look down .

Was that blood on her thighs ? Mello saw it ….he definitely saw it…

Now the girl felt ashamed and uncomfortable.

Meanwhile Mello was with Matt .

"Is there any progress with Amane ?" Mello asked .

"Man…I feel like a stalker …"

"Matt…tell me if you found something ."

"No…Boring as ever…."

"Well you can take a break …."

Matt looked at Mello surprised .

"Alright …" As Matt was about to open the door Mello's voice stopped him .

"You will go to the closest city and get some of those pads women use."

"Why me ?"

"Matt stop complaining , I gave you a break , didn't I ?Now do me the favor and deal with the situation ."

"Why can't you go ?"

"I will be watching over that Amane …Now go …."

Matt had lost the argument again . He had to go otherwise Mello would force him to do something more humiliating ….

"Nice first a stalker ….now a transvestite ….Damn that job is really annoying sometimes…."

Mello said he would watch over Amane but he lied . Yes he lied ….he didn't want to waste his time with that stupid Kira follower ….instead he would waste his time with his own stupid follower.

Imogene stayed like Mello told her but she was still anxious and she wished that she could be invisible .

However Mello entered her room and approached her in his casual manner.

"Please…don't look at me……" Imogene said.

"Why?" Mello chuckled .

"I…I am ….just please don't." Imogene buried her face in her hands.

"Are you that much of an idiot ?" Mello said raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"W-What?" Imogene raised her head attempting to look at the boy that was close to her….too close to her.

"It is natural…it happens to every woman and it shows you are healthy ."

"How do you know about it ?"

"I know many things you won't be able to understand…." He replied.

"And…why is that ?" Imogene said.

"Because during such a battle…only the most intelligent survive ….."

Imogene tried to thing of that and figure out what Mello was talking about but instead she pushed it out of her mind.

"You really are strange…." Imogene said and Mello looked at her .

"Look who's talking …."

"No, really when I finally think I have figured you out you just do something and ruin the hole image I had in my mind."

Mello caught her chin and made her stare at him .

"You will never be able to figure me out…nobody can do that …." Their faces were millimeters apart and just then a third voice was heard.

"I brought what you needed ."

It was Matt that was holding a plastic bag full off pads .

Mello looked at him seriously.

"Good. You can now return to the surveillance room ."

'Watching over Amane , uh ? Yeah sure…….' Matt said to himself as he smirked.

Mello took the bag and threw it to Imogene that caught it with both hands.

"Woman …." He said.

"Uh …yes?"

"Go take a shower and then use one of these things…."

Imogene couldn't believe that Mello had sent Matt to take pads for her. She smiled at him while blushing .

"Thank you….." She said looking at the bag .

"Just do what I told you …." Mello said turning his head away form her.

"Yes." She said and got out off the door.

'Wait …alone….in …there….'

Just as the girl was about to leave she heard Mello's voice.

"Wait you idiot…..!"

"Uh….?" She turned to face the blond boy .

"You…you can't go alone in there ….."

"Why?"

"You are a defenseless woman among men…."

"Right…"

"Follow….and make it quick…." Mello ordered before biting a piece of his chocolate bar .

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hello I just wanted to say :**

**Mihael means "Who looks like God ?" **

**Imogene means "image" or "imagine" and it also means " maiden"**

**Matt means "gift of God" but Mail means nothing ….**

**So just that …Continue reading !!!!!**


	11. Fallacious Archangel Mihael

**Read & Review for the Authoress**

A new girl arrived at the base after two weeks. Her name was Sayu and she was considered important for the trade for the Death Note . Imogene couldn't help but think that this mysterious book had to do with a pre-mentioned Kira. She had heard it on the news too but she thought that since only criminals die she and her family would be safe .

And yes it was true. Imogene was very selfish . She was so naïve to think that only evildoers die . Kira is a ruthless criminal that holds the most dangerous weapon off all . The Death Note ….She thought that since Mello was in the mafia he was going to be considered an evildoer and the things will probably get worse seeing as Mello wanted Kira's head…She heard him saying that a few days ago and it surprised her.

Such anger in his voice. What s deep loathing laid underneath his calm voice . She didn't know who this Near person was either but she assumed he was Mello's main antagonist . Mello despised Near and according to his and Matt's conversation she had happened to hear , Near was first…always first .

Imogene remembered the days when she , too, was envious of another girl that had come from another town to her school and immediately she hated her. Such egoistic thoughts ….Imogene was pondering on her self-centered attitude that had vanished during the period of her captivity due to Mello. Of course when she learned why Mello acted that way her old self emerged from the dark side of her quickly taking over .

Until that moment she was afraid to speak to Mello because of his superiority ….his manipulative and aggressive self .

_It was true though ….Those two had many things in common ._

_Mello wanted to be number one to solve the Kira case._

_Imogene wanted to be the first to get to Mello's heart ._

_Mello believed he was the true genius ._

_Imogene believed she was the only one that could stand beside him ._

_Mello thought of her as a an annoying and naïve girl._

_Imogene thought of him as a non gentle aggressive boy ._

_Mello would get to Kira first ._

_Imogene would get to him second….._

Thoughts were torturing her head. Why… why did she have to fall in love with the wrong boy ? Why did the thought of him rejecting her like trash make tears roll down her now rosy cheeks .

She wiped them quickly afraid that it would turn into a whole crying session . Fortunately she smiled bitterly while fixing her hair with her fingers. It was so wrong but yet it felt so right ….She was truly beginning to turn into one of those girls she mocked in the TV . How pathetic…

"I spoke with Deputy Director Yagami…"

"So?"

"He will come here to make the exchange for his daughter…."

"Seems good to me…I mean this is how you had planned it ."

Mello sat on the couch placing his feet on the coffee table smirking .

"Exactly…." Mello's victory was going to be confirmed once he got his hands on the notebook . Still he didn't hesitate to smile widely with the idea of his beating Near . Of course Near had no idea where Mello was but that made things more interesting for the blond that was very ambitious .

"What will we do with the girl ?"

"Sayu Yagami ?" Mello asked not facing Matt .

"No…Imogene ….."

Mello broke a piece of chocolate with his teeth not really caring about what Matt had said.

"When I get the notebook I will change hideout again …Then I will just leave her here or even let her free. They will be far too confused with all the positions I have changed and they will not have a single clue were we are . Meanwhile you will go to Japan and wait for me to come ."

"That is…great Mello …but ….don't you think it is cruel to leave the poor creature alone …After all you have done to her now you will abandon her ? That is just cruel Mello ."

Mello glared at Matt .

"I told you…She is useless …She will just be an extra weight ….I don't need any more obstacles than I already have ."

Matt continued to work on his computer . Still he thought it was unfair for the girl to be left in a dirty place with no one to talk to. To Imogene was just a lost kitten that happened to be found by a ruthless and overly ambitious wolf…Mello .

That night Mello couldn't sleep at all . Nobody new when he slept …nobody had any clues on his daily routine . Mello was such an intriguing personality . It made Imogene want him more . Was he aware of his special ability ? That was something he was first at …

Can you guess what that was?

It was that strange feeling that was awaking in Imogene's heart . A small flame of passion , lust , desire , want and…overall love that was becoming more intense . She couldn't deny it . Mello was the fire starter . The temptation to completely subdue to him was irresistible . But as you probably remember from the beginning of the story Imogene was far too proud to submit to someone as proud as Mello . No she wouldn't allow herself to fall that easily .

Now back at the point where Mello cannot sleep….

Imogene was also unable to sleep . Was it due to her feelings or to that strange hunch she had ? She was going to figure that out ….later…

She tried to close her eyes but nothing .

Suddenly the door of her cell opened to reveal a shirtless blond that had an annoyed expression on his face . Mello….

He approached Imogene's mattress slowly . Imogene pretended to be asleep . She was curious as to why he had bothered to visit her.

She closed her eyes waiting for him to do something that would supposedly wake her up .

That was never going to happen . Mello leaned over her form . His hands caressed her thighs softly like he was trying to memorize every single curve , every single particle of her skin . Illuminated by the night her face resembled that of an angel's . To Mello that was new experience . His soft ungloved hands send chills over Imogene's spine . She wanted to touch him , kiss him , leave her mark on him ….undress him .

Such thoughts were inappropriate for her but since Mello couldn't read her mind she was allowed to think whatever she pleased .

Mello's mouth hovered over her ear while he removed the hair that covered her face with his gentle fingers . She could feel his breath on her skin . So hot …so intoxicating . And just then….

"I know you are awake." He whispered and Imogene opened her eyes slowly . She was tortured by agony and ….adrenaline ….

Mello smirked while he put his one arm in front of her lying form automatically capturing her between his form and his arm .

"I also know that you are enjoying this…."

Imogene sighed waiting for his next move . That only made his smirk more visible .

"You are really stubborn…"

Imogene put on a cold expression .

"Nervous that you will lose…..Because you know …"

Now he was caressing her hot skin with his lips .

"….that if you lose you will become mine."

Imogene suddenly changed her position so that now she was facing her captor .

"I know." She admitted . Pride ….

"You don't have a choice ….For you girl…there is either me or…nothing." He said . Egoism …..

"As if ….." She said remaining calm and cold as ice . Envy ….

"Care to prove me wrong …?" He said with a tone of superiority in his voice . Lust ….

"And how will this happen ?" She smirked now taking up the challenge . Damn she was determined for sure …. Equal lust ….

Mello got out of her cell with her following close behind .

He walked in his room expecting her to follow like a little puppy . He liked how much he could influence her and even make her inner challenging, proud beast show its true face . Both him and her needed some sleep and if both were worried then they would release all the energy they had….all the tension .

She stepped in quietly examining her surroundings . Yes, she knew that place . She had been there before but not for the same reason .

Mello turned his back to face her . She remained indifferent .

He looked at her. It was like he was undressing her with his eyes …

"You need new clothes …" He said . And with those few words he approached her .

She stayed immobile .

Mello smirked at her stubbornness . This was just making him excited….heated ….and so much willing to sacrifice the poor girl for his own pleasure . Mello you are so blind by your desires….destruction incarnate .

All of a sudden his arms were tugging at the bottom of the shirt she wore….the same shirt that he used to wear too . He lifted it up tossing somewhere behind Imogene .

She quickly covered her breasts with her arms bending her head down . Mello could see that not only was she a virgin but a very shy one too .

Perfect …

He grabbed her by her hips and wrap them around his waist . Then he threw her on his bed quickly getting on top .

Imogene hesitated a bit but managed to uncover her naked chest and caress both sides of Mello's face with her arms . She really should feel rather cold but instead she felt very warm .

Mello's hands were all over her . His moves so slow …she never took her eyes off of him , nor did he…. She was vulnerable now . Mello leaned down and planted kisses on her neck leaving red marks . She dug her fingers into his blond luscious hair .

Imogene realized that Mello resembled a god in so many things . His slim yet muscular figure , his gorgeous piercing eyes , his strong hands …his mouth . These were things she would never forget . Mello didn't hesitate to plant kisses on her abdomen too but before he could move lower her hands cupped his face bringing his mouth close to her own . She wanted to steal his first kiss because she was sure that he hadn't been kissed by another girl before….not even those prostitutes that had been on his bed . She would be the one to kiss him first . She just had to be but…

Mello pinned her hands above her head kissing her roughly but passionately at the same time . He had officially stole her first kiss . Now both she and him had been kissed for the very first time .

"Mello ?" She breathed making him look at her .

"What is it ?" He said raising an eyebrow .

As Imogene was trying to find a way to ask him he continued to kiss her neck , using his tongue to make that area wet .

"You plan on leaving me behind ……"

Mello's eyes widened but he remained calm not showing any kind of emotion .

"You plan on leaving me behind in the base in order to get rid of me , right ?"

Imogene stared into his blue eyes . She knew that she had caught him off guard and somehow she was positive that the answer would be yes . As you already know she hadn't heard any of Mello's and Matt's conversations during the last week so how did she knew ?

Well Imogene was not that stupid…..She knew exactly that Mello was trying to catch her off guard with his sudden change of heart so a single question came to her mind .

Mello was surprised . Now she would start crying for sure and he would have to console her later . That was his prediction but he was caught off guard again by that girl .

Imogene stood up from the bed slowly walking away from him .

She didn't even bother to wear her shirt . It was his after all . She wanted to scream , cry and most of all slap Mello but nevertheless she smiled bitterly looking at him while covering her exposed chest .

"No need to answer ."

….

"I knew this was coming . Sooner or later everyone gets rid of the trash , don't they ?"

Mello kept a serious expression on his face but just then he made another mistake.

"You are pretty clever." He admitted .

Imogene felt tears rolling down her cheeks . She turned around heading for the door . She was broken now…Mello had managed something no one else would . He broke Imogene . She was a doll that had been beaten up to pieces . She felt a cold breeze the moment she stepped out of his room .

She shook her head in disbelief before running down the same corridor . Right now the only thing she wanted was to get away from Mello . He was going to pay dearly for this . But she was the stupid naïve little girl . She had allowed herself to believe Mello's lies . She really felt like trash now .

Without expecting it she run into Matt's arms that immediately encircled her naked torso .

She clung onto his shirt looking for words….words that would make her happy . Instead ….

"He does not love you…….silly."

"I know….."

"Then why did you do that ?"

"I just ….I was mistaken ."

"But you still love him ….."

"Yes….I do…."

"Imogene ?" Matt whispered in her ear .

While all that happened with Matt and Imogene Mello happened to see the scene that follows .

"I will most likely go to Japan ….."

"Really ?"

"Hm….."

"That is great ….." She buried her head in his shirt .

"Do you……"

"Uh…."

"Do you want to come with me ?"

"I……"

Matt noticed Mello and he also noticed the way he was staring at him .

"You can decide later now let's go find some clothes….."

"Yes." She nodded ashamed while following .

"And…could you stop using my shirt as a tissue …it is…kind of wet…."

Imogene looked straight into Matt's eyes . The things Matt could see in her eyes were hate for all that had deceived her . Guiltiness for her careless actions. Pity for herself . A bleeding love for Mello and gratefulness ….for Matt's proposal .

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Read and find out what is going to happen with Imogene's undying love for Mello .**

**Is there a love triangle ?**

**What is Mello going to do now ?**

**Is Imogene just trash ?**

**Well there is definitely going to be a larger chapter but right now I wanted to change the turn of events . It turned out pretty dark than I had originally expected but I think it is better that way . After all Mello would never say "I love you" that easily . Imogene is being stubborn because she knows that and also there was someone that said that Imogene was a Mary Sue . Well let us make it clear . If Imogene was a Mary Sue she would have the perfect hair , the perfect weight and the perfect height .However Imogene's hair is curly thus full of combs , she is 5'2 inches tall and her weight is just normal . She doesn't have a lot of friends nor is she very social . As for what happened to her and her family , well , I think that everybody would be depressed if their own parents thought they were dead when they are alive . And I can say that it changed her a bit . She is more short tempered and stubborn now .**

**Anyways I love all my reviewers and I am glad to make things clear when I have to .**


	12. Salvation comes from the skies

**Reviews will result in Mello giving you a lap dance!!! : D**

Mello paced in the room pondering for a moment. A month had passed and Deputy director Yagami had agreed to meet him for the exchange. Mello was thinking over the last details of his plan. It seemed flawless . Matt was sitting in front of his laptop with his video game in hand .

Mello didn't bother to visit the girl that was in her cell all day . Imogene refused to talk to him and if she did it would be a few words like "good morning" or "how are you". He convinced himself he didn't care about her, after all there were thousands of girls like her. His purpose was to beat Near. His whole life was a race and it really seemed like a fake reality to him . He could have whatever he wanted….He was a genius and he was pretty good looking .

However only one thing mattered ….He wanted to be L's successor . The person he admired was killed by Kira and now an overconfident brat had taken his position. Mello would prove him wrong by winning the race against Kira. He wouldn't let such obstacles get in his way . He just couldn't ….

"Matt…."

"Huh?"

"I want you to leave the hideout once I make the exchange for the notebook ."

"Fine by me…Are you sure you won't need backup ? I mean.. Kira is-"

"Everything shall be fine….You will go in Los Angeles and try to find information on the second Kira."

"Why in L.A. ?"

"In case I need you to come back…"

"Whatever."

"Also take that girl with you…."

"Imogene…"

"Yes…her…You better not forget what you have to do …The girl is a nuisance ."

"That depends…"

Mello looked at Matt with a curious expression on his face.

"End of conversation…Just do as I say."

"Alright ."

Matt knew that something ad was going to happen. He just had a strange hunch. Mello was intelligent and all but when his emotions got in the way he made reckless moves. He wouldn't say anything to him though . It might anger him . Mihael was a person that didn't like being underestimated . If he thinks his plan is flawless it really is flawless.

Meanwhile Imogene was in her cell.

She was pondering on quite a few things lately. Time passed and she was still worried over Mello. Apart from her true feelings for him she knew she wanted him to protect her but it seemed that he didn't like doing so. It was more of a chore. She knew that she had to leave with Matt when Mello told her to . She didn't want to leave the blond boy behind. She really had developed and infatuation quite quickly. Of course she was hurt over the things that had happened between them and she really would like to make him suffer…but still… Did he deserved it? She truly didn't know .

Imogene was not going to continue acting cold but what could she do?

Truly mature….. She thought. I really have to be less vindictive…it kind of makes me look childish…..I am not a child…. She whispered.

" And what are you then ?"

The door opened to reveal a certain redhead that smirked at her.

"How many times shall I tell you to knock before entering?"

" Well ….You are alone in here so I kind of expected you to talk to yourself."

"I…I was thinking aloud…I was not talking to myself for your information…"

"Yeah…I know …I know…"

"Really now?"

"I brought you some food." Matt put the plate with the food in front of the girl .

"Eat…what are you waiting for?" He questioned her.

"I….I do not like spinach….with chicken and …..beans….." She said eyeing the food and poking it with the fork .

"Picky …aren't we ?"

"This is the worst combination ever…."

"Are you always like that….Anyways we don't have something else so I suggest you eat."

"Fine." She whispered.

"Oh and one more thing….."

"Huh?"

"Once Mello makes the exchange for the notebook you will have to come with me…."

"How soon is that ?"

"In two days from now…."

Imogene looked down as Matt headed out of the room .

That night there was silence everywhere. It was a strange kind of silence…the one that makes you worried over the future and anxious over the past ….. Mello despised that silence because it made him notice things he wish he hadn't .

That night he was gazing around in his room . He spotted immediately Imogene's clothes on the floor. The ones that she had borrowed from him months ago….He had thrown them on the floor , controlled by his lust, in attempt to undress the young girl. He almost felt guilty about hurting her moments later.

He walked towards the pile of clothes picking them up. They still had her scent…But it was peculiar…It almost seemed like her own scent had been mixed with his…Strangely enough his was dominant. All that time his cent was all over her. It felt like his clothes belonged to her now…Like a gift….But that was a pathetic thought. However those clothes had something else too….. He remembered the night he leaved Wammy's…. His rage , his sorrow…they almost resembled Imogene's feelings that night when their passion turned into anger .

He totally hated it…His past was torturing him…And that girl only made it worse .

"You are really a-" He whispered when he suddenly felt another presence close by.

"You talk alone also…."

"Matt…" Mello acknowledged his partner.

"Hm….seems like something is bothering you…man"

"It is nothing."

"You know it is funny …" Matt said with his video game in hand.

"What is funny?"

"You and that girl…..Imogene…."

"If it is something I don't want to hear I will shoot you…Matt."

"You are similar."

" Am I like that spoiled kid?"

"Well in a way you are spoiled …." Mello glared at Matt that just ignored him .

"…."

"I mean come on …you want to surpass Near by ANY means necessary ….You kidnapped a girl that will probably develop a mental trauma after this and you-"

"That doesn't mean I am spoiled…."

"Oh really?"

" I am ambitious …the only thing that girl does is going around and crying all day."

"Yeah…Shall I remind you that you tried to ….how to put it politely…."

"Bed her…screw her….what?"

"Nice expressions, man…I swear that is why you made her angry…."

"I do not love her…I do not need her love."

"Man you are like those lions in Discovery channel that only care to satisfy their needs."

"No…I just don't want to be affected by those things."

"You and her have the same reactions to my comments too …" Matt chuckled as he exited the room while playing his video game.

"Dammit….FOCUS MATT!" It started like a whisper and it turned into an angry shout .

"You focus first." Matt said smirking…something he was doing quite often during the last weeks.

Well this is where things get complicated……

Mello made the exchange successfully …that meant only one thing ….

"Hey…" Imogene woke up feeling dizzy .

"What is it Matt?" The girl stood up while looking at the redhead that was currently holding one suitcase .

"We have to leave…..now."

"We will go to Japan ?" Imogene asked. Japan was just too far.

"No…we are going to L.A."

"That is great….."

"Look …if you changed your mind you can stay here but….you just won't like it…"

"Why is Mello pushing as away…?"

"He is not pushing…..Are you coming or not ?"

Imogene bent her head down pondering for a moment.

"Alright let's…go."

Imogene left that day without saying goodbye to Mello . She would meet him again but something inside her told her that it would not be a pleasant meeting. Mello was far too busy all the time . Now that he managed to get the notebook he would not have time to talk to her. She felt a constant pain while Matt was driving. Maybe things would change once they moved to L.A. Imogene didn't like saying "farewell" it just made her sad , but then again who liked this word. Matt was not very talkative and during their journey she could only stare outside of the car. Memories of her arrival to the hideout seemed to come to her mind . Time passes so quickly ….It is really something that worried Imogene . Time scared her….

Well I won't go into further details such as how they arrived and what they did I will only elaborate on something that I think is important .

When Imogene heard about L.A. she thought that their apartment would be a normal residence with a kitchen ,a bathroom , a living room and two bedrooms. However to her surprise the apartment was not that spacious .

There was only one bedroom , the kitchen was small and connected to the living room and the bathroom was really a mess. When Matt saw Imogene's expression he chuckled while putting the suitcase in the bedroom .

"Well…it is better than the street…."

"Uh….I like your optimism but…….this is…horrible."

"Stop whining…already…I brought clean seats with me….After all you can have the bed."

"You?"

"I have a lot of work to do…."

"Now…cooking and stuff like that are up to you girlie…"

"Fine."

"You can rest…" Matt said placing some wires , a laptop and several files on the small table of the living room .

"What time is it."

"Time for bed…?"

"Thanks for the accurate answer Matt ."

So Imogene went to sleep . She really wouldn't mind getting some sleep after all she was tired and she had always liked sleep.

* * *

Days went by really slow. To Imogene it seemed almost like an eternity . She would wake up make something for Matt and then she would just find something to pass her time with . Matt was far too busy. She would talk to him occasionally and when she did it would often be about his friend. The girl was worried about Mello. She just wished he was there ….She was not allowed to go out of the apartment alone without being disguised first and she didn't dare to do so either .

Boring….boring…boring…..

After 2 months and a half….

"Matt?"

"Huh what?"

"I was wondering if we could visit Mello ….." Matt looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"No way in hell , girl."

"Please?"

"No, Mello will kill me if he finds out I left …with you."

"It is only a friendly visit."

"Nuh…don't think so."

"Like…like a day off. What do you say about a day off?"

"You are very stubborn …and annoying…."

"Fine I'll just-"

Just then Matt's phone rang . He picked it up while staring at Imogene with a smirk on his face.

"Speaking of the devil." Matt said.

"Is it Mello? Is it him?" Imogene asked.

"Matt…"

"Man you sound like-"

"Shut …up….come…-"Matt's expression seemed to change .Imogene's changed too .

"What ….happened why do you sound like…"

"Listen …..dammit….come to…to the hide-" Then it stopped……Mello's voice immediately stopped and Matt understood that probably the other boy had closed his cell phone.

Imogene looked at Matt worriedly.

"What happened…hung up?"

"Is Mello alright?" The girl asked again this time scared.

"I have to go back to the hideout…"

"Can I come….please?"

"I don't care just hurry…" Matt sounded pretty terrified….What could have happened to Mello?!

Imogene was so nervous that she couldn't speak. She would not focus her attention elsewhere but to Matt and the road. It seemed never ending. God….Protect Mello.

She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt while she bitted her bottom lip in agony and fear.

When they arrived Imogene's eyes widened……Matt got out of the car and Imogene followed. She couldn't believe in her eyes….

The whole building was in flames…..Obviously there had been a big explosion . There was fire everywhere. Black smoke turned the blue sky into a huge dark grey whole. Hell surrounded both Matt and Imogene. The girl could not hold her tears any longer. Mello didn't seem to be anywhere near them…He was in th building. Matt was worried too but didn't hesitate….In a matter of moments he was running away from the girl and into the fire. She could hear him shout from afar.

"Whatever you do stay where you are!!!" Imogene started crying as the fire became stronger and the horizon darkened. She wanted to go inside but Matt's words were an order. By going inside she may caused other problems by getting lost so she couldn't go in. She closed her eyes unable to stop crying . She counted the seconds while praying that both boys came out of that living hell alive. They had to come out alive….She just had to wait…wait there in front of the gates that leaded to the underworld…..in front of the torture and pain.

She gazed around trying to see if Matt was coming. She could have sworn that every minute was like an hour of despair . Her fear was making her tremble .

Suddenly she saw two figures approaching her spot form inside the fire. Her eyes narrowed to slits in order to figure out who they were. After a few seconds she gasped in surprise as she could clearly see that one was Matt and the other that leaned on him was Mello. Salvation had come from the skies after her prayers. She managed to smile while wiping her tears away with her sleeves . Matt smiled at her bitterly…Mello seemed to be unconscious .But there was something else that the girl noticed. Mello's skin on the left side of his face was burnt . It had melted and it would probably leave a scar . Imogene didn't want to start crying again or show any kind of pity towards him because he didn't deserve it…he didn't need it…he was a true man capable of overcoming such situations and he was an angel. Imogene just smiled with gratefulness.

"We should go…The firefighters will be coming soon."

Imogene nodded while helping Matt carry Mello into the car and put him in a lying position on the backseat of the car. She got in with Matt and sighed in relief.

"What …you thought we were dead?" Matt said with a confident smile on his lips.

"I…..for…for a moment I thought you weren't coming back…"

"Damn…you are the impersonation of despair aren't you ?"

"Don't say that…..I don't know what I would do if you two died…."

"How….How is Mello?"

"Now he is calm but once he wakes up….he won't be too happy…"

"We'll be there ….close to him right?" Imogene asked seriously.

"Yeah…he would like a lap dance after all this, don't you think?"

"Be serous….."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay so this chapter includes three different events. So Mello has a scar on his face, Imogene will start going to church more often and Matt is the same optimistic and indifferent puppy .Now the three of them are back together in a messed up apartment in a messed up world…What will happen next? Read and find out!!!**


	13. Saint Valentine's Night Arguments

**Read &Review**

Imogene was once again in that so called apartment . The only difference being that now she was with Mello again. She was so afraid that Mello wouldn't come out alive. The thought of not seeing him again terrified the girl to a great extent . Nonetheless Mello seemed to be loved by God. Matt managed to save his friend and bring him to his apartment. Imogene would be standing next to Mello's form that was currently on the bed she used to sleep in. She wouldn't dare lie beside him or even touch him even if he was sleeping. She could not stand to see him like this, with bandages over his left shoulder blade , his leg and the left side of his face . She knew she would start crying and that was not the best thing to do in a situation like this.

Mello refused downright to go to the hospital in fear of being recognized . Imogene tried to persuade him but he ended up slapping her . This was when Imogene understood that Mello didn't need her company. He was exhausted, hurt almost half dead. Of course that didn't top her from doing small gestures when he was not watching such as bringing him food she made, which he usually didn't eat or even change the sheets of his bed and bring him clean towels. She had that bitter smile on her lips whenever she visited him in his room. Mello didn't like that at all. He hated that look on her face. It was a mix of despair , pity , anger , sorrow. It didn't make him sad. It simply pissed him off.

Sometimes Mello would just pretend that he is asleep as to watch what she was doing. She would stop and look at his supposedly sleeping form .Then Imogene would remove some locks out of his face and kiss his forehead. It was something like a reward for his staying alive. Mello felt like a helpless puppy all of a sudden.

One day Imogene walked into his room with some towels in hand . She smiled seeing that Mello was glaring at her. Old Mello was coming back.

"Good morning!" She exclaimed trying not to appear pessimistic.

"…" Mello just looked at her.

"Cut it out woman!" He said somewhat annoyed.

"Huh ?"

"You heard me…"Mello insisted trying to sit up.

" What did I do?" She asked quietly.

" I will tell you…" Mello grabbed her hand and threw her beside him on the bed making her drop the towels.

" What was that for?" Mello just frowned at her.

" First of all , stop looking at me like I am some kind of dead animal…"

"I just…I didn't-"

" Secondly, do not bring me food you made…"

" Why?"

" It cannot be characterized as edible that is why.."

" But…"

" Finally…..I want you to change that look on your face and …."

Imogene was sure that her mind was playing tricks on her. Mello wanted her to change her expression? Since when did he actually care?

"..get some sleep…Those marks under your eyes make you…unattractive…"

Imogene touched the area bellow her eyes suddenly very embarrassed . She didn't want Mello to see her like this. Perfect…just perfect.

"I will……still you need to eat something Mello!" She said.

" Here's what we will do …..You will go buy me some chocolate but be careful not to be seen by anyone."

" O-Okay…" The girl left the towels on the bed and went to fulfill Mello's wishes…

Mello stood up slowly . He was already shirtless .Immediately he started removing his bandages one by one. All his injuries had been healed completely except for that mark on the left side of his face. It was going to leave a scar . Mello ignored that for now. He didn't care if he was attractive or not. He wanted to surpass Near…and he would do it.

He paced in the bathroom looking at the mirror . His body had changed. He was thin but yet muscular. His muscles had grown stronger. The body of the child turned into the body of a man ….a very handsome one at that. He touched his abdomen , then moved to his upper chest feeling his skin. That tortured skin that had finally returned to its previous state. He also noticed something . His upper body was clean whereas the other half was still dirty.

He smirked when a sudden thought came to his mind. The girl, Imogene, cleaned the upper half of his body when he was sleeping but apparently she didn't dare do the same to the bottom half. Did she really care that much about him .

He decided that it was time he took a shower. He would relax and clean himself from the dirt .

The water was hot . Steam was everywhere in a matter off moments. His body immediately reacted to the hot steam. His tense muscles began to relax, his skin finally begun to breath again. He felt relieved from a huge weight . Everything was around him vanished . It was like he was surrounded by a white cloud. But this was way better . He tilted his head upwards closing his eyes and letting the water form rivulets starting from his forehead, then rolling down his cheeks and neck quickly spreading on his chest and abdomen . His hands roamed over his shoulders and his legs. He felt like he had been revived .

After an hour and a half of staying in the shower he got out. Grabbing the towel and drying his messy blond hair Mello noticed something that caught his eye. There was a black shirt on the sink. It was his but he couldn't have left it there . If it wasn't him then who might have placed it there. Imogene….. Probably she begun wearing it again.

"I left it there…" Came a rather anxious voice.

" You…" Mello looked at the girl in front of him . Imogene was at the bathroom door holding a box that contained chocolate. She felt like she had something wrong .

" I will just leave it here…" She bent down putting the box with the chocolates near the door.

"Wait…"

" Huh?" Imogene blinked at him .

" Where is Matt?

" He is making me dinner…." Imogene said blinking at Mello.

"Why do you have to occupy him when you can do those things on your own ?" Mello asked a bit annoyed.

"Well…you know what…..-"

"What?" Imogene had a pissed expression on her face . Mello could be a real jerk when he wanted to.

"What do you want to say?" The boy asked grabbing her hand. Instantly the girl felt the heat that was radiating from his body. She was awfully close to him . How she hated that . The shampoo mixed with his scent was something that made her want to throw herself at him but she knew better than to do that. Mello's gold locks fell in front of his forehead . His hair was now messy and it made him look like a man. Imogene wanted to kiss him but in her condition she didn't even want to think of his reaction . She pulled away refusing to look at him .

"Are you going to sit there all day ? Get dressed…." She said. Her words made Mello raise an eyebrow. Since when was she able to order him around?

"Go get a shower…"

"Hm…?"

" I was referring to you.." Mello said.

" …."

" Didn't you hear me, girl?"

"…."

"Imogene…" That made her face him instantly . Whether you believe it or not this was the first time he had called her by her name. Imogene….God it sounded so good from his lips.

"I don't have something to change into…" She said with a small smile.

" I will give you something of mine." Mello looked at her as she headed for the bathroom closing the door behind her.

" You like getting your way, huh?"

"Man you are finally awake?"

"Yes, Matt .Don't say obvious things."

" That's the Mello I know! The one and only womanizer that loves to force poor me into doing his chores."

"Matt?"

"Yes?"

" You give me a headache…"

" Is it me or the fact that Imogene is in the bathroom ?" Mello slapped Matt on the head playfully. He had missed his friend . And when Matt went back in front of his laptop Mello smiled at the sight of him being safe and sound. He would not admit it but he liked that Matt was close to him . He felt the same for Imogene but…it was to a different ….degree……

" I found information on the Japanese Task Force. Somehow their members seem to know that Kira person . I also found Near's location."

"Good , I need that ."

" Did you know that Amane prefers lacey underwear to simple ones. Pink is her favorite color and-"

" I am not going to sleep with her so why should I know that?"

" She is extremely cute, man."

" I don't care . Any information on her connection with Kira?"

" Nuh…."

" So…..Matt…?"

" Yes?"

"You want…to take a break ?"

" Fine I am going out ."

" Don't be late and be careful."

" Fine, mom…"

" Idiot I am serious."

" Yes…"Matt went out of the apartment closing the door behind him and leaving Mello alone in the leaving room .

Mello smirked as a very interesting image caught his attention. Misa was advertising lingerie and there were pictures of her in all sorts of revealing lingerie . His hormones kicked in . The girl was amazing. She might look like a child but god she had the body of a true model.

Imogene stepped in the room where Mello was and looked at the screen of the laptop . She saw what he was looking at. Imogene stared at her screen eyeing the model and then she stared back at herself. She felt a feeling of jealousy arising . Wait…why was she jealous of a blond model? Mello seemed to like what he was seeing….. Why did she care about that….? 'I am so jealous! I can't believe it …..and…why…god.'

Then Mello caught sight of her staring at the screen .Her expression immediately changed from happy to annoyed and somewhat cold.

"What are you staring at?""Pervert ….." She said and headed for the oven. She pulled out a plate with the inedible cookies she tried to make for Mello .

" That's my business. It has to do with the investigation." Imogene raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

" Oh really? How is lingerie supposed to-"

" Shut up and go away already if you don't want something."

Imogene was still holding the plate in her hands .All of a sudden it felt like a very heavy object. The girl backed away throwing the cookies in the garbage and throwing the plate on the floor . The sound it made was so loud that it made Mello sit up from the couch and look at her.

"Why are you making so much noise?" He demanded angrily .

Imogene stared into his eyes for a moment before quickly averting her gaze.

"Look if you ……if you really want me away from you I will understand . You just had to tell me that before I start fooling myself. Or…rather just let it go…it was all my fault…" She pushed him out off the way and headed for the door.

" Where do you think you are going ?" He grabbed her arm preventing her from opening the door.

" Anywhere…away from you."

She stormed out of the room . This enervated the blond . What the heck did he do? That girl had an affect on Mello similar to that of Near's . She was able to drive him over the edge .

Mello growled as he put on his shoes attempting to bring her back . This should teach her a lesson.

"Dammit from the whole woman population I happened to be stuck with the most selfish and…spoiled one…."

After several minutes Imogene found an empty bench opposite from their apartment . She wasn't in the mood for wandering around trying to find a place where no one could find her. The lights in that street were faint and the atmosphere was rather gloomy . She had to admit that she was selfish. Really selfish ….She was not the center of the world….she knew that very well but she desired to be the center of Mello's world. Because this world was by far the most beautiful.

Mello exited the building putting on his helmet when he saw Imogene on a bench. He approached her without caring if he was making noise . He sat beside her grabbing her arm and pulling her harshly towards him . She made a sound of annoyance at that attempting to free her arm and show him that he was unwanted .

" That was not as far as I thought you were going to go…." Mello said trying to stay calm.

" Hm…" She still refused to look at him .

" Let's get back inside…" Mello suggested seriously .

"…"

" Look I don't have time for games …Imogene!" Mello shouted angrily while Imogene covered her ears.

Mello knew he had frightened her. He could tell from her expression.

"I don't even know why the hell you are angry with me…" He said . Imogene just made another noise.

" At least tell me ….dammit."

" It is nothing." Mello raised an eyebrow.

" Yeah it looks like nothing to me….." He said sarcastically .

" It's the season…"

" Nice excuse…"

" Like I care ….." She stood up attempting to walk away.

" You are a spoiled little girl…" Imogene could here Mello's voice. "You always have to be the center of attention…" She pretend not to have been listening to his words. "It is like everybody makes mistakes except for you…You are not god!" He shouted. " Stop being so selfish…." Immediately tears started rolling down her eyes. She stopped in the middle of the road to wipe her tears away.

She stood there withoutrealizing that a car was coming.

Suddenly she heard two things…..the first was the sound the car made to warn her and the second was Mello's voice.

Quickly she turned only to see the car coming . The lights of the car blinded her ….Death was coming …..to take her away.

For a matter of moments she thought she was going to die….She closed her eyes afraid of what would happen to her. It was to late to escape the fatal blow.

Moments later she opened her eyes. Only her back hurt. What had happened? Why was she n the pavement ….

God why was Mello on top of her. She blinked realizing that she was alive.

The moment the car was approaching Mello had jumped on her making the girl and himself fall on the pavement automatically saving her life.

She could feel Mello's heartbeat.

"Ghhh,……" Mello groaned in pain rolling over .

" Are….you…okay?" Imogene asked afraid that she had caused him pain.

" Stupid….I…..-"

" Shut up….seriously…" Imogene started crying slowly sitting up.

" What did I do now….I just saved your life…" Mello said rather confused.

" Don't do that again …you hear me? Don't risk your life for me ever again ….Seriously now!"

" Maybe you are right…." Imogene looked at him for a minute. " You are even more annoying when I do that…"

" I know…" She said . Now both she and the boy had stood up .

" But…." Mello pushed her on the wall of the building behind them .

" M-Mello….what are you…doing… mphh." Her eyes widened as he kissed her lips with full force .

His hands traveled up her thighs resting on her waist . He pulled the girl closer in order to deepen the kiss but to his and her surprise she pulls away.

" Dammit…you just had to go and do that ." Mello whispered making her look at him . She didn't move from her spot which was between Mello and the wall.

" You….You meant it?"

" Which thing?"

" The one that you did seconds ago…" Mello could she the blush on her cheeks despite the fact that it was dark.

" The kiss you mean?"

"Yes, ….that…"

" What do you think…?"

" I don't know."

" Fine…let me help you here…" Without warning he grabbed the back of her neck forcing her lips to collide with his in a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip gaining entrance to her mouth . It was amazing. To spice things up Mello grabbed her hips lifting her up .

" Wait…just wait…I'm afraid of heights!!! Put me down…"

" He..he…you'll get used to it….."

" No , seriously…..I am terrified….Please…"

" Why don't you focus on kissing me instead?" Mello smirked at her seeing as she was looking down.

" After all your arms are weak…" She insisted burring her head between his neck and shoulder.

" Nonsense….." He grinned at her…

However….

" Hey you two…..You were arguing all night about your stupid relationship….now you are arguing on how to do it? Decide and just leave us alone to rest …..God damned Valentine couples…."

**AUTHOR'D NOTE**

**Took me a while to update but here I am !!! I added a funny scene here because it turned out to be pretty serious . So we have a true love's kiss here….Hm…What will happen next and where is Matt?**

**Matt: Right here!**

**Authoress : Where?**

**Matt: Behind you…..**


	14. Painless Confessions in Eden

**Read & Review please for me and Mello**

Mello was used to waking up in a bed , unable to move. He would feel an excruciating pain on his chest and his back. Headaches and stomachaches would not let him close his eyes. However yesterday he had gotten rid of his bandages and he could now sleep more comfortably on his bed.

There was something else he remembered though….

Just a minor detail…...the kiss…….

"Damn…." He said getting up and tilting his head to the side.

" Now I'll have to deal with-"

" So you are finally awake….." A third voice was heard and that voice belonged to the girl he had kissed last night….Imogene.

Imogene stood there blushing and quickly averted her gaze off of him .

Mello realized he was shirtless and he rolled his eyes in annoyance.

" Stupid woman ….you've seen me like that before."

"How are you today?" She asked trying to change the subject of having seen the blond shirtless before.

" Fine…" He said not particularly interested in her question.

Mello soon appeared in front of her now fully dressed in black leather.

" Look…about yesterday-" Mello tried to speak when Imogene cut him off .

" Oh…don't worry I…will forget that this ever happened .Be sure about that!" The tone of her voice sure showed happiness and confidence but Mello noticed the bitter smile that followed as she found an excuse to leave the room in a hurry.

Mello was now sure that the day would be a real torture . Last night….It was just a kiss after all…Nothing happened between them to take their relationship to the next level.

_It was just an innocent kiss…._

Mello walked into the living room finding Matt n front of his laptop and Imogene sitting with her back at him supposedly reading a magazine . Silence filled the room . It was so peaceful that Mello was getting really worried .

" Matt?" He asked gazing over at his partner .

" Look who decided to wake up!" Matt said with a faint smile.

" What are you doing ?" Mello asked walking over to the kitchen .

" Well…I figured out that this case is getting really boring so I want to finish this search ."

" It doesn't matter as long as I beat Near …then I promise that you will be free o do whatever you like." Mello looked seriously at Matt .

" You talk like I am your slave, man….relax…."

" No….Kira is a criminal I have to eliminate in order to avenge L…and Near is a rival that I have to surpass in order to gain my rightful position….It is all or nothing …"

" Mello…" Matt said.

" What is it?"

" You don't have a plan do you?"

" No…I don't….But tonight everything shall change."

" Why tonight ?" Matt asked still focused on his laptop .

" I spoke with Hal Lidner ."

" That girl that works for Near ?"

" Yeah….she will be the key to approach Near . I have to do something and I need her assistance ."

" We have only spoke through the phone and she is willing to help…..After all she is a strong anti-Kira individual."

Mello left Matt alone so he could focus and went to the kitchen where Imogene appeared to be doing something out of plain boredom . The girl was sitting on a chair while cutting pages of the magazine and making strange shapes with them…boats, swans, flowers….

" You like doing useless things don't you?" Mello asked her.

" It's just that…I am…bored." The girl replied.

" Well when you finish clean that mess up….It really enervates me….."

" Fine…..but your room is a mess too….How come you live in it?"

" Women are annoying…" Mello said .

" I agree…" Imogene said while making a square with the paper and folding the edges.

" But over ambitious men are way more annoying than women…" The girl stated .

" Yeah right …should…I remind you who you were kissing last night?" Mello was trying to respond to that attitude of hers….by using the wrong words.

" I thought that we agreed that that was nothing…" Imogene refused to look at him even for a second. She was like a tomato . Somehow though she was happy that Mello mentioned it…..

Stupid kiss….Why did that idiot have to mention it. Her feelings were clear to him . Nonetheless his feelings were not as clear as Imogene's , thing which made her reluctant . Mello seemed to be very clear last night but still she had her doubts.

" I promise that if you answer one question I will never bother you about it again…." Mello said .

" F-Fine…what is it?" Imogene had a bad feeling about this .

" Would you like to do that again?"

Those questions would result in her going to a psychiatric clinic….Was he crazy? Imogene felt her heartbeat quicken and her cheeks burning even more. Her hands were constantly trembling whereas her feet just moved on their own back and forth which made Imogene look more like a clock than a real life person .

Mello from the other side was calm , waiting for an answer. He was a genius after all he knew how to make others sweat just by sitting close to them. And honestly Mello had managed to learn reading Imogene's movements ….

He knew that when she blushed it would be because he had done something that secretly pleased her.

He knew that when she bitted her bottom lip she wanted to bite him hard.

He knew that every time she would ask for his support it was because she needed to be close to him….

But Mello knew something that was for more important….When the girl was melting into his arms last night she was begging him to never leave her…..and when today she said that it meant nothing for both of them her heart broke into pieces that scattered on the floor .

"I am waiting…." Mello said .

" Well…in my personal opinion….." God… nice start Imogene! Now you can talk about the ozone hole and its affect on the environment.

" Do what again?" Nice…now that is a smooth beginning . Play dumb…..play it cool.

Mello raised an eyebrow .

" Completely oblivious I see…." Imogene just stared at the boy. " That or you are really an idiot…"

Mello approached the girl slowly making her stand up from the chair she was sitting on .

" Wait…you mean-" Imogene felt his hand caress her cheeks in a slow motion . " …the kiss don't you, Mello?"

They were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her face .

" I dare you to repeat what you said to me this morning." He leaned in closer to her face but instead headed for the area between her head and her shoulder .

" Repeat what I said?" Imogene asked this time with a trembling voice as she felt Mello's incredibly hot lips on her bare skin. He traced her soft skin with his lips pushing a couple of golden locks behind her shoulder .

" Yes…that bullshit about us being nothing more…" Imogene's eyes widened at his statement .Was that Mello? Was it a hallucination?

" The question is what you want _us_ to be Mello?" She said now against his lips that were barely touching hers while she spoke.

" Woman, listen well to what I have to sa-" Suddenly his mobile rang sending you a couple of feet away from him with a very nervous expression on her face.

Imogene looked at Matt while she sat on the couch trying to relax a bit.

" Yeah…I wish he threw that thing out of the window too…" Matt said as if he was reading her mind. Imogene though was not angry . Her face was full of happiness and soon an optimistic smile appeared as a result.

" Yeah …yeah I know what you're thinking girlie…." Matt said smirking.

" Huh?" Imogene looked at him.

" It's pretty obvious that you're thinking : Damn that Matt and his sarcastic comments!" Matt mimicked her voice making her giggle.

" Giggle all you want …. You beg to be ravished…" Mello who had appeared to be in another room came in and punched Matt playfully on the shoulder.

" Don't say that she begs to be ravished…" Mello looked at the girl that just looked away. " You make it sound like she is a damn prostitute …"

Nice Mello….Now you can officially name yourself " the sexy jerk".

" Thanks Mello…" Imogene said.

" Yeah you should be-" Suddenly everything stopped. Silence filled the room once more. Mello was out of words . The two stared at each other for what seemed to be like an eternity . It was like they were alone …..

There was a burning feeling in Mello's stomach whereas Imogene felt shivers running down her spine.

It was amazing that Imogene and Mello had come so close to each other . Months ago she was his captive and he was her torture. Everyday seemed to pass quickly and Imogene's interest for Mello only increased. At the beginning he was a cold , indifferent beast that devoured everything in order to be on top….she was a scared but proud girl that got in his way. Days past by and he seemed to like the idea of having a warm creature beside him. He like the conflicts between them and the sparks that would quickly light a huge fire.

Then it was the pride that both of them used as a defensive mechanism . Imogene used it to respond to Mello's arrogance whereas Mello used it in order to tame the girl. Another thing was that one sided love that Imogene felt for Mello . Mello was trying to see the whole thing as a challenge between them but soon their world was on fire by to ruling forces ….

The one was ambition and the other was lust. The desire to eliminate all hindrances made the mafia leader fall for a law abiding citizen. He could have just ignored her but in a strange way he depended on her. He liked the idea of having her around.

_Because even when they were arguing, it would seem like they were making love to each other _….and Mello was aware of that. He knew what emotions he was able to trigger inside the girl but the girl was unaware of the storm that emerged inside Mello every time they would try to win that battle…. The battle of hidden desire and enger at the same time.

Whoever was strong enough would be the victor but both were rather interesting opponents.

" I have to go see someone…" Mello announced suddenly .

" That means I have babysitting to do, huh?" Matt asked smirking slightly .

" I am not a baby…" Imogene whined looking up at Mello.

" This….meeting is important…" Mello said.

" O-Okay, Mello." Imogene said.

" I guess I'll be going now…." The blond boy said and was ready to leave when he felt somebody pull on his leather jacket softly.

" What-" Turning around he saw Imogene that had used that pathetic strength of hers in order to stop him.

" Bye." She said simply.

" Come on Mello…..you know what she wants….she and dogs are predictable creatures." (Wow did he just compared Imogene to a dog?)

Mello glared at Matt whereas Imogene just felt like the whole atmosphere was ruined .

"Whatever will you do it or not?" Mello asked impatiently .

" W-What?"

" I don't have all day wom-" Imogene stepped on the tips of her toes giving Mello a soft kiss on the lips and quickly backing away.

" Now you can go…." She said timidly bending her head down.

" Nice now he'll have to take a cold shower too….." Matt said chuckling .

" Shut it Matt…"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I know you hate those notes but I have to write them . So what do you think? Imogene is Mello's girlfriend now? Why is Matt so sarcastic today and how will things turn out? Well I am glad I finished that chapter soon . I don't know how this story will end but I don't want it to end…. It is one of my favorite stories . I don't know….I love Imogene so I think I will soon make a character profile and give you more details but that will come during the end.**

**I love you my wonderful reviewers!!!!!**


	15. Angeli che proteggono l'amore

**_ Read and Review because Matt speaks Italian only for you!!!!_**

That night Imogene was rather upset over something and was walking in circles behind the couch where Matt sat working on his computer. Mello was gone for nearly 6 hours and she was bored.

I am sure that many of you feel like there is something missing when the person that is really close to you, is not there with you. She knew that Mello was up to something dangerous from the moment she first met him . He wanted to surpass the only rival worthy of his attention…Near which she would probably never meet . It seemed that something was fueling Mello's inferiority complex …according to Matt that was the concept of being only the second most intelligent person on earth. For her it was a stupid idea seeing as she was not even a genius…just a normal girl.

"Breezy , huh?" Matt said smirking at the sound of Imogene's footsteps on the floor.

" Excuse me?" She asked staring at Matt.

"Nuh…just ignore me I am just trying to ease up the whole atmosphere…"

" No, no it is fine…I swear….I just have a weird hunch…that is all…." Imogene said shaking her hands to emphasize her point.

" Does it have to do with another woman raping Mello?" Matt asked unable to hide a visible smile.

" Hey…It's not like that…" The blond girl said bending her head down .

" Whatever it is it can wait…." Matt said looking at her through his goggles.

" Huh?" The girl questioned his words.

" They say a good meal helps…so cook something, won't you?" The boy abandoned the laptop and took his console out of a bag turning the switch on .

" I…I-"

" You can't suck that much at cooking , girl….you have tried several times haven't you?"

" Yes, but it would be better if we ordered something…wouldn't it?"

"Too risky Kira might locate us if we give out addresses and stuff like that…so no, I'd rather eat homemade food…"

Kira was that horrible excuse of a living creature…That infamous criminal that spread terror among the whole world was another thing that bothered her. She remembered watching the news with her parents ….Kira was the main subject….always because when something important happened and affected people's life was Kira's doing….She hated the thought that a creature with the power of god in their hands could control their ordinary lives.

No one except God has the power to interfere with people's life and decide whether they die or not…..That is the right thing…Justice is not good when it reaches extreme levels. It is not right…Only a sick idea that everything is working like clockwork .However it is nothing more than a sickening reality.

Mello was struggling to avenge L, his mentor and rid the world of a mass criminal. In the end it was more like a competition of strategy and bravery but now it was something more…it was the game between unequal forces….There would not be a happy end…

"What would you like to eat?"

"Do I have a choice?" Matt said focused on his game.

"Actually no because the only food I have mastered so far is spaghetti with white sauce….I just thought it sounded more…sophisticated that way…" She smiled at him nervously.

" In Italian cuisine it is called _"Pasta alla carbonara"_ .." Matt said trying to talk with an Italian accent.

"You attended cooking classes?" Imogene asked as she got ready to cook the meal.

" Oh no…it was from a history lesson…"

" Oh-"

" Don't get me wrong I never liked history because it was …soporific but that day I was hungry…"

" Well it is better than knowing nothing…"

* * *

Meanwhile Mello leaned on the wall of a dark room illuminated only by large screens .

" I am not your puppet Near…You won't use me to use your stupid puzzle."

Mello glared at the white haired boy in annoyance.

" I fully understand this …and I know why you're here.."

"Not very surprising …is it?" Mello said smirking at the smaller boy.

"…" Near threw the photograph at Mello which caught it with one hand and quickly stared at it both at the back and the front.

" You do realize that I have no intensions of cooperating with you in this case." Mello said.

" Yes, I know that." Near spoke in a monotonous voice.

" However I can't just leave like that so I'll give you some information…"

"How can we trust you?!" Giovanni said angrily after having witnessed the whole scene .

"Please Mr. Giovanni let's hear to what he has to say…"

" The Death Notebook belongs to a shinigami…"

"You expect us to believe this?" Rester insisted.

" Please calm down…" Near said more seriously this time.

" There is also a fake rule within the notebook that one of the shinigami wrote for fun…"

" I see…a fake rule you say?"

"That is all I can tell you for now ….you have to figure out all the rest…" Mello said as he started heading for the door of the room.

" Near…"

"Mello…." Near started fidgeting with his hair whereas Mello bitted a piece of his chocolate.

"I wonder who is going to reach Kira first…"

" The race is on…" And with that Mello left the base.

The night outside was dark and whatever Mello had on his mind was even darker than that. The lights illuminated the streets and there were a lot of people on the road. Mello observed them as they walked freely going to different destinations without something bothering them…or at least something that was as big as what was bothering him…Those humans didn't have any idea that their lives could be at stake at any moment with Kira at loose. They would just continue to live their lives even when Kira got eliminated…However he didn't belong in the same category as they did. He was one individual of a small group of people that are clever enough to be considered geniuses , brave enough to be considered heroes and ambitious enough to be considered high achievers….

Usually people belonging in this category end up…dead…

* * *

At the same time Imogene observed the boiling water with the pasta as the steam was released from inside it.

She hoped that Matt would say something soon because she didn't want to think about her worries. It was no good every time it happened. She should totally keep her mind busy.

That silence was awkward too….It didn't help at all . Imogene had a terrible feeling that if Mello found her worrying over his business he would start being his usual aggressive self and she didn't want him to be upset.

"Matt…?" She said forgetting about it for a while.

" Yeah?" He said obviously focused elsewhere.

" Food is ready…" She announced with a faint smile.

" About that…I am not hungry anymore…" WHAT!? Not hungry? Well she spent nearly an hour making this and now he was not hungry.

" Are you sure?"

" I'm positive …Squirtle is being a bitch again….Dammit why won't you attack!!!!!"

"Oh…Okay…..That's-"

Imogene was instantly cut off by the sound of the door opening . She turned around to face the person that had just stepped in the apartment.

"M-Mello…" The blond boy just looked at her while closing the door behind him and walking towards Matt.

" So…How did it go?" Matt asked.

" As expected…"Mello said sitting on the couch and removing his leather jacket and gloves.

" You seem a bit off, man…" Matt said.

"No, it's just that-" Mello looked at the girl that was standing behind him and was currently staring at him.

"Hi…" Imogene said .

" What is it?" Mello asked.

" I made carbonara ….do you-"

" No…" Mello answered before Imogene could continue her sentence.

" Your loss…" She said as she took a plate and put some of her pasta in it.

" Whatever…"

" So what is the plan?" Matt asked .

" I haven't decided yet…I have to get information on that woman first that is supposed to represent Kira on TV…."

"You think Hal's position will help…"

"Yeah…I depend on that…"

" As for that Amane ….She doesn't seem clever enough to be Kira…"

" That's what I thought…maybe he is just trying to confuse us…"

" Don't ask me…this is all too complicated…" Matt said.

" Matt…."

" Huh…what is it?"

"Go get me some chocolate.." Mello said while he tossed the car keys to Matt.

" Fine…." Then the blond boy approached his partner in order to whisper something in his ear.

" Don't come back quickly…I want to talk to her about-"

" Right…" Matt grabbed his console and headed out of the room leaving the two alone.

Imogene sat on a chair in front of the table eating and Mello just turned to face the girl that instead tried to whip off the sauce of her chin….She was quite hungry. Mello smirked at her embarrassment . That girl never ceased to amuse him. She was not exactly his type of girl considering she was very fragile and proud but he found something in her that was unique…Was it fidelity….maybe warmth…gentility..?

He wondered that sometimes himself….

When Imogene put her dish into the sink she washed it and then with a towel in her hands she turned to face the boy that stared at her.

" What…is there still something on my face?" She asked nervously when Mello approached her slowly.

" No…." He answered while he caressed her soft cheeks with one of his hands.

" Then what is it…stupid?" She said puckering her lips in annoyance and a playful manner.

" Nothing…." Mello continued caressing her face when he stopped to hold s few golden locks of her curly hair. Imogene just looked away from him.

"But you behave like something …"She never continued afraid that it might upset him. She didn't want to ruin the moment they shared.

" Imogene?" Mello asked making the poor girl's eyes widen and her cheeks turn bright red. He…just called her by her name? He rarely did that ..She knew well…

"Yes…Mello?" Without further talk he grabbed the back of Imogene's head making their lips collide in a passionate kiss . It was not the first time he had kissed her but it almost felt just like it and even better. Then she was completely clueless about how she was supposed to do that but Mello cared enough to teach her the basics and after a few weeks she even learned how to please him. Of course she had to try hard because sometimes she would end up biting Mello in order to breath and then she would apologize to him .

This time Mello decided to make her experience something new(it is not what you are thinking people). Slowly he traced her bottom lip with his tongue while she moaned quietly questioning him. As a reflex she opened her mouth slightly allowing Mello's tongue to enter ,exploring every single area . The girl mimicked his moves with her own tongue trying to keep up with him.

" You learn fast…" He praised as he threw her gently on the couch getting on top of her.

"I happen to have a very good teacher." She said smiling at him.

" I'm sure he is proud too…" With that he removed his leather top letting it fall on the floor.

" G-God…Stop removing things off …" Imogene said while her face looked like a tomato.

" Still have a problem with that?" He smirked down at Imogene.

" Well…I can get used to this…" She said biting her bottom lip.

" You will get used to this…." Mello said as he pinned the girl on the couch.

Soon Mello's head was buried in Imogene's neck as he trailed kisses down that area until he reached her collarbone which he licked affectionately , bending his head down once more allowing the girl to dig her fingers in his luscious blond hair.

"Soft…" She whispered sweetly when the boy stopped to look at her face.

Then in a matter of moments they broke eye contact which resulted in him licking the area below her collarbone . To continue lower he would have to remove her shirt .

He barely even touched the button when he felt her hand on his…

"Not here…." She said.

"I…need to leave again so we don't have time to go and…" Imogene knew this was coming but she smiled at him understanding the situation.

"We'll figure something out…" She insisted but it was already late for suggestions.

Mello was now hovering over her stomach as he lifted the fabric that covered her skin just below her breasts. Then he started planting soft butterfly kisses all over her belly that both burned and tickled. She experienced a new sensation something that many would characterize as ecstasy. Mello's hands gripped her sides keeping her in place as he bitted and licked several spots creating red marks . He then moved his hands under her shirt making her head fall back as she felt his skillful hands pulling off her bra.

He tossed it aside too instantly attacking her breasts with his mouth.

"Mello…" She moaned as she tried to relax bringing her hands to rest on either sides of her head.

"Mello…please…" She pleaded again this time in a softer tone that turned Mello on.

" Tell me again?" He said playfully.

" Kiss me again before you leave…"

" Now I can do that if you promise me something…" He whispered in her ear.

" What is it, Mello?"

For a moment Mello was skeptical when finally he spoke.

" I…forgot…"

" Yeah…sure you di-" Mello cut her off by kissing her forcibly on the lips while his hands went to cup her breasts massaging them.

"You…are…an expert…when it…comes …to changing subjects Mello…" Imogene said in between kisses.

Matt never showed up until both of them were asleep next to each other on the bed their clothes thrown onto the floor …long forgotten in the living room .

That night Mello found himself unable to resist Imogene's warmth so he waited for her to fall asleep before leaving to meet up with Hal. He never liked how he didn't get any sleep and the fact that he was tired made it very difficult too.

_But that was Mello's life…._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hi !!!Well in this chapter I suffered from major nosebleed due to the fact that some events were more juicy than I expected but this is for your enjoyment . Seriously though I had to read several romantic novels (which I personally hate) in order to write that scene. The series is coming towards an end but I am thinking about a sequel…Haven't decided though so I really hope it goes as planned. Send me your reviews and thank you a lot for reading!!!!!!!**


	16. Last Prayers

"Mello…" Imogene woke up in the middle of a really cold night. She clutched the sheets in her hands attempting to cover herself up. Mello was gone and she noticed that he didn't bother leaving any kind of note. This was Mello after all…Everything he did was done quickly and suddenly. There was a lot of spontaneity in his life which meant that Imogene was affected by it too.

"W-What time is it?" She asked herself as she paced around the room searching for a clock… her eyes still had to adjust to the darkness around her . It was pretty early. Normally she wouldn't wake up at that time.

"4.30?" She sighed unable to believe that her sleep was ruined. "I might as well try to sleep again…."

"Damn ….I really can't sleep…"

The petite girl walked out of the room examining the rest of the house.

"Matt is not here too…." She looked at the empty couch locating Matt's laptop on top , several screens and a video game. She put them down on the table making room for her to sit.

"It is really a pity I don't know how to make tea ….it would help me fall asleep…never mind…"

She waited for half an hour before feeling her eyes closing slowly. She was giving in to sleep . Of course she was not as tired as Mello would probably be , but she felt like she was in need of a few more hours of sleep.

So without further resistance she fell asleep on the couch waiting for Mello.

Truly…how much time did they have before it all ended?

Would Mello hold back or would he sacrifice everything in order for them to be together……?

And what about Matt? What was his role in all this?

She still questioned her presence there…Even the time seemed to pass too quickly for her to realize.

Now what….?

Imogene was unsure of her future…and that scared her a lot…

The next morning Mello came back to the apartment only to find Imogene hugging her knees to her chest on the couch. She was sleeping as it seemed .

Mello looked at her with a pitiful expression on his face that was loving at the same time. He approached her with a smile he knew she wished to see. It was not a big friendly smile…it was a rather small bitter smile. Lifting one eyebrow he noticed that she was not moving at all. Only her chest would rise and fall as she breathed quietly.

"Idiot…who sleeps on the couch when the bed is empty….?" He said brushing her curly hair out of her eyes.

" Mello…" She whispered softly and he leaned closer to her only to feel her hot breath on his scared cheek. What a gentle feeling that was…

"What is it?" He asked not really expecting an answer.

"Hmmm…" Was all she said before placing her arms around his neck and pushing him closer to her.

" Unfortunately I am too tired to carry you…so stop…"

"Stupid….I don't want you to carry me…" She said slowly waking up only to find Mello kneeling in front of her while imprisoned in her tight hug.

" Then what is it?"

" I just wanted to greet you ..after all we…don't have much time left…do we?" She asked now sitting on the couch and removing her hands off of Mello.

"…" Mello looked down before standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

" So I was right…" Imogene started quietly .

" You knew, didn't you?" Mello said. "I can't stand seeing him as L's successor…It is just…not fair…" He insisted clenching his teeth. His mood changed whenever he spoke about this subject.

" You know something……?"

"I know a lot…."

"Well then you probably know that I am very sad right now…" She said becoming serious..

"Obviously…" Mello said frowning while staring at the empty wall in front of him.

" I am also going to cry too….." She continued feeling her eyes getting wet.

"You seem particularly skilled at doing that…"Mello said as he rolled his eyes.

" I guess that is true…"She said feeling hot tears rolling down her rosy cheeks.

"I don't need it though…not now…" He insisted as he turned to look at her .

" I…know…" She ran to her room …the one she shared with Mello . Imogene was far more mature that she was when she got kidnapped. However some things would just not change. She still had very strong feelings about Mello. After all she had found true love only when she met him.

She remembered her fear the first days of her stay in the mafia hideout. Then she opened up …with consequences of course. And there she was…unable to do something about the whole thing….

"Mello…" She whimpered .

At the same time Mello was sitting on the couch Imogene previously occupied while he had a conversation with Matt.

"Everything is ready for tonight …" Mello said.

" You stayed up all night…it is only natural…" Matt noticed as he continued playing his video game.

" I've mapped the whole area before I had examined it carefully. There is no way of catching up with me….It should be pretty easy to escape through the crowd."

" Man you really want to do this then?" Matt asked indifferently.

"It's the only way Matt…."Mello answered determined .

" So stubborn ….."

" Tch…..I have to do this…"

"Nobody's forcing you…."Matt said as he stared at the screen.

"You sound just like her now….so stop that." Mello spoke harshly.

" As if man….What kind of man would leave his sweet Juliet like that?" Matt joked as he fell back avoiding a flying pillow.

" Shut it Matt…You don't know anything…Focus on the mission instead."

"Nuh…teasing you is more fun…" He smirked at his friend.

The two boys immediately looked aver at the door that was unlocked.

Imogene stepped out of the room with a small smile gracing her features . She was holding tightly her tight arm .

" Now I'm okay…" She declared as she stared at Mello that in response closed his eyes for a moment.

" If you had let me talk to you instead of crying lately …I would…say something…that is directly connected to …your life…" Mello said seriously , beckoning her to sit beside him on the couch.

"Matt…" Mello said while staring at the opposite wall.

" I know….Just make it quick…It is cold outside…" He said lighting up a cigarette and heading out of the apartment.

Imogene knew that this time there would be no hugs and kisses. Mello was serious and he didn't intend to play around. This was the day that would be followed by a dark and sinister twilight and when the night would come everything would be over.

" Listen woman…" He started.

" Imogene….You call me by my name only when you have good intentions…now you are cold again…" She stated smiling at him while he looked seriously down his feet.

" Whatever…Just listen because this is not easy for me either…" Mello said leaning standing up from the couch .

"Okay…I'll be quiet…" She said trying to figure out what he was going to say…

" Good girl…" He just stared at the clock on the opposite wall.

" So tell me…please…" Imogene said impatiently.

"It is highly possible that you won't see me again after this night….The reason being that I have to carry out a dangerous plan that can be considered suicidal ."

" T-That was expected….I mean-"

" Listen now….Whatever happens do not leave this apartment ….precisely at midnight the police will come because someone will have informed them that the girl that disappeared a few years ago is in this apartment."

"I-I don't understand Mello….Why-"

"It is simple…You will return to your family, stupid…..After all this is the last thing I have to do before leaving you…forever…" He said pacing around the room.

" Hm…I got used to living with you two…and…I will be pretty anxious to…face them again…-"

" I don't care! You have to follow the plan….and…for God's sake….don't go around telling everyone that you developed the Stockholm's Syndrome all of a sudden…" He chuckled at that…mockingly…

" I am not stupid…I won't say anything about you….!" Imogene said standing up too and approaching him.

" Seems like you learned something…" Mello said smirking.

" So…is this the last…goodbye…?" Imogene asked walking in front of him .

" Duh…Why must you be such a silly romantic….." Mello said looking away from her.

" Because you are my first love…." She thought to herself.

" Just go and live your life woman…Find another boyfriend that will tell you all that romantic bullshit under the night sky with the moon shining over your idiotic heads…" Mello was trying to be harsh but…with no avail.

" Mello…" Imogene said while forcing him to look at her.

" What…Don't tell me you weren't thinking the same…"

" I prefer having you helping me solve a mathematic problem or explain to me the experiment Antoine Lavoisier conducted in chemistry…under the moonlight…" She said flashing him a genuine smile.

" Pff….Why must you be such a pest…I am quiet sure that even in hell you will still bother me….You really should have become the devil's advocate…"

" There is no hell Mello only heav-"

" I don't care if you haven't told her yet but…my legs are frozen! Man…." Matt said suddenly entering the room making both of them look at him.

" It is okay…I told her about it…"

Matt glanced at Imogene before approaching her.

"Oh Mello probably didn't tell you but last night we had a debate over something…Well out of boredom and stuff but-"

"Whatever you say Matt…" Mello said.

" Really…y-you …were talking about me…?" The girl asked.

" He was…" Mello stated going in his room.

He could still hear Imogene's voice while she was asking for details whereas Matt was trying to tease Mello by pretending that he was whispering something in your

ear…

"If you two wouldn't mind please shut it for a while….I prefer silence during my last hours…" Mello said trying to focus on the mission.

" Mello talks like an old man…a really old man." Imogene commented chuckling in a girly manner as to annoy him.

" Yeah he used to be quite the party animal but now he does like an old lady." Matt said smirking automatically making a vein visible on Mello's forehead.

"Party…animal?" The girl next to Matt said as Mello completely disappeared into the room locking the door behind him.

Matt was left alone with the upset girl once again.

"Why is Mello putting his egoism in top priority?" Imogene asked.

"Look…his whole life was basically a challenge…a race against Near…" Matt said while playing on his console.

" Oh….Then I suppose that …there was no other girl in his life…?" Imogene asked timidly while fiddling with the hem of her skirt.

" Why so interested to know…? Is it because of your undying love …?" he asked smirking.

" Maybe…" Imogene responded looking down and trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

" Well I'll tell you what…you go and try to say something right to him for once…and try not to be a klutz…"

"I am not a klutz..!"

"I know it just sounded fitting…" Imogene sighed trying to gather up courage.

She stood up and walked towards his room.

" And don't start crying …you will ruin everything…"

Imogene stood in front of the door pondering on what she was going to say. There were many things that were considered possible choices but she should be natural…Difficult…

Slowly…she knocked on his door.

" What now?" Mello asked harshly as he opened the door .

"Um…Can I come in?" she asked with an awkward smile.

"Fine...but you will be quiet…"

"Promise….!" She said and walked in. Mello sat on the bed looking at some maps sprawled out before him. Imogene followed doing the same.

Moments of silence passed as they sat close to each other without saying anything. Mello would occasionally glance at her then focus back on the maps. Imogene would try to figure out if he was indeed looking at her . That was some sort of a game until Mello realized what she was doing.

For a moment he stopped looking at the map and focused on the girl that pretended to be looking away.

Slowly he approached her from behind throwing her back on the bed making her face him.

"Say it…" Mello said.

"Huh?" Imogene said.

"You want to say something…" Mello said chuckling.

" Mello?" Imogene asked.

" Yes?" he said smirking .

"Have you ever seen a girl naked?" She asked quickly with a face red as a tomato.

Mello laughed hardly while he held her wrists firmly not letting her go.

"Hahaha…Why you ask?" He said looking straight into her eyes.

"I-I…it was completely irrelevant…I don't kn-"

"Yes , I have ." Imogene's eyes widened…They were having that sort of discussion few hours before Mello's death…Was she serious?

" Oh…"

"Do you want to know if I had a more intimate relationship with another girl?" Mello asked caressing her blond curls.

" Of…course..n-not…why should I care..?" She insisted trying to avert her gaze.

"That…is not going to work you know…" Mello said as he forced their lips to meet in a passionate kiss. He had the same flame ….the flame of that night that they truly confessed to each other. Imogene could see it. The heat was radiating from his body…the body that would be cold and lifeless in a few hours. His mouth would be no loner moving and his lips would be pale. His eyes would not be fierce and demanding…they would be lifeless and that beautiful color of the ocean would resemble the color of death….despair.

Why…it should not happen again….Imogene should not cry just as Matt had said earlier. But Mello was really important to her…not that Matt was not. She just wanted him so much that she was willing to commit suicide.

He caressed her lips with his as he whispered.

"You fool….don't even think about committing suicide…" It was like he was reading her thoughts.

"For…you no way…" She said trying to restrain her tears.

" Glad to hear it…"

"I love you…" Imogene said standing up and looking at him with teary eyes.

"Where do you find those cliché phrases?" Mello asked grinning at her expression.

"I…I don't care if it is cliché…." Imogene insisted.

" Stupid…come here…"Mello said motioning for her to sit on the bed.

"…" Imogene could never deny him anything. That is why she did as she was told only to have Mello on top of her.

" Tonight I will become your hero…Imogene…" He stated as he licked her bottom lip.

" Like…that is not cliché at all…." Imogene pouted.

"You liked it though…." Mello said licking her ear.

" I just wish I could have another week with you….Time passes so quickly…" She observed digging her fingers into his soft hair.

" It is fine…You are till young…" Mello said lying beside her while he put his hand on her cheek.

" Youth doesn't matter if you are not with those you love…" Imogene said to the boy this time touching his chest.

" I told you that the police will-" But Imogene knew more than to let him continue.

"You don't understand, do you?….I've experienced the strongest passion with you…even if you didn't see me naked…"

"That would have been a strange sight…"Mello said only to receive a light punch on the shoulder.

"Mihael.." She said drifting of to sleep.

"Yeah…."

"Please keep me awake….I don't want the moments with you to be wasted…Don't leave…." Tears rolled down her cheek while her hands encircled Mello's neck bringing herself closer to his body. She would miss that warmth …that softness that came out only after an outburst of anger and rage. She would feel his warm breath on her forehead for the last time …his touch would be nothing more than a memory fading slowly….

God…she didn't want to forget that unique sense that overwhelmed her. She didn't wan to forget his scent that reminded her of the most beautiful memories…Nor did she want to forget the taste of his mouth …that unique nostalgic taste of the past.

(God help the authoress finish this because she is crying and can't focus…)

Well the scene that follows is probably rather familiar to you either because you just witnessed Mello's sacrifice or because you cried like you had never done so before. I won't describe it because it will be meaningless and due to the fact that I am a cry baby now I can't write in a fast motion …If there was someone the authoress admires it would be Mello…that is why she decided to write that story in the first place.

That is a prayer Imogene wrote for him in order to give him a proper farewell:

_***~ Dear Lord please hear me out ~***_

_**The man that I love is now with you**_

_**So please treat his wounds**_

_**And give him wings**_

_**Light that fire in his soul again**_

_**And make that spark in his eyes**_

_**Come back**_

_**Protect him please and may be then**_

_***~ I will be able to rest in my bed again.~***_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**God I am so sorry but I just can't stop crying….So I will make an epilogue for all of you reviewers . Meanwhile Mello and Imogene want you to do something for them.**

**Mello: Listen women…because you are probably women….Review and tell us whish part of the story you liked the most and why.**

**Imogene: W-We'll be waiting….and thanks for reading!**

**Matt: I will do the epilogue!**


	17. Finale

" Near there seems to be a person that is capable of helping us in the case. They are pretty skillful and previously they worked for the FBI." Rester said handing some papers to Near that sat on the floor playing with a couple of robots.

"Mr. Gevanni I would like you to contact this person immediately. They seem rather suspicious to me." Near just pondered for a moment before looking at the documents.

"Near do we really need another member?" Stephen asked with a reluctant expression on his face.

"I never said something like that Mr. Gevanni. I just simply want to know who they are. They were involved in the previous cases too. What do they possibly want to achieve?" Near asked mostly himself.

"Well…I will connect you now…." Stephen said seriously handing Near the device.

"Hello N." The voice said.

"And I suppose you must be M." Near said trying to figure out why that person used the letter M. That belonged to Mello. Maybe there was a connection between Mello and that person on the other line.

"M…May I assume that you are not really M? Now the true M has passed away and so you must be someone who just bears the title. You are rather an enigmatic individual and your tactics are strange too. Don't get me wrong I will soon find out who you are but until then keep me entertained." A chuckle could be heard from the other person.

"You really think that I will let you figure me out, N? Don't assume that and also I would like to say that I don't have any intentions of cooperating with you." M spoke.

"Is that so? Well then I guess you will try to lure us deeper in that game of yours."

"N. Don't be naïve and think of it as a game. This is a mere challenge. If you manage to outwit me then I will just stay where I am. However I must warn you that nothing can stop me from achieving my goals. Not even you. So stop asking such questions and focus." That tone m used was quite familiar to Near. That attitude also reminded him of someone. Mello…The person's aura resembled Mello's but it was impossible for them to be Mello. Then who…who else could have the same motives…the same passion…?

"M…I respect that but could you answer that last question?" Near asked his orbs becoming darker.

"It depends on what you want to know." M responded.

"What is your connection to the previous M?" near asked and M felt their heart beating faster.

"Hm…I believe you already know what the connection is. You just want to lure me in your trap. This time I won't give you any missing pieces N." M said seriously.

"Who are you and why are you talking like you are the same person as the previous M? What do you know about us and were you involved in the Kira case?" Those were questions that were on Near's head. That person knew him and Mello. Did Near know them…?

"Listen I really don't trust you but let's make it more interesting M." Near said.

" What do you suggest?" M spoke.

"If you win you will bear the title of L and I will leave you alone. If you lose you will reveal your identity to me and become my underling. How does that sound?" Near asked with a playful smirk gracing his features.

"The race is on and N…"

"Hm…."

"Don't fall to far behind." M said seriously.

"See you at the finish line, M." Near said taking up the challenge.

"Hm." Both of them hung up.

"Mello…I will make you number one and then I can finally avenge your pride and honor. I promise…Only then I will be able to be called M…just like you…" The new M said gazing at the night sky from a balcony.

"Stupid woman…Why did you challenge Near?"

"Does it matter?"

"Maybe it does after all you use my name."

"I thought you'd be glad but…now I realize that I don't care. See…you can't stop me."

"Che…idiot…you are putting your life at stake…"

"Is that supposed to frighten me?"

"…"

"Death doesn't scare me anymore…There are more painful experiences."

"Don't go all emotional on me now…After all you are still a cry-baby."

"I told y-"

"Go to sleep already unless you really want to look like L in the morning…"

_M…. Near….Mello….We are all in this challenge together!_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Last chapter: So this is a short chapter but I think that is the best way to end this. Did you honestly expect me to put Imogene in a graveyard and picture her crying over Mello's grave? No, I don't do such things and after all the epilogue has to be the shortest part of the story. For all of you reviewers that loved this story please review leaving a question and I shall answer them in the final chapter. So what do you think! Leave a comment!


End file.
